MR DHAMPYRE
by Dhampyre
Summary: (CHAP 10 IS UP! ) renjun adalah seorang vampire yang menyukai manusia tak jauh dengan kakaknya jung jaehyun. sedangkan jeno yang sudah tau bahwa teman nya adalah seorang vampire, sedangkan kakaknya jatuh cinta dengan kakak temannya... NOREN, jeno, renjun, JAEYONG, jaehyun, taeyong . slightNOMIN, jeno, jaemin
1. Chapter 1

MR. DHAMPYR

.

.

.

.

Hello semua,,,, ini aku punya ff baru loh~, mudah-mudahan bakal seru ya. Maaf juga kalo ceritanya aneh, apalagi disini aku pake castnya ada anak dibawah umur,,,,,.

Langsung aja dah dibaca ceritanya

*jangan lupa REVIEWnya ya*

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam hari ini sangatlah dingin, dan yang terlihat hanya beberapa orang yang berjalan. Mereka terlihat tanpa persiapan untuk menghadapi cuaca malam ini. Begitu juga dengan pemuda yang masih duduk dibangku kelas 3 menengah akhir ini. Iya, pemuda itu hanya menggunakan seragam sekolanya saja tapi untungnya ada almamater sekolahnya yang dapat membuat tubuhnya tidak begitu dingin. Sesampai dirinya didepan sebuah apartment ia pun langsung melangkah masuk kedalamnya. Pemuda itu memasuki pintu apartment bernomor 170, berjalan memasuki kamar yang berada didalam sana, dengan perlahan membuka lemari pakaian, kemudian mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan kaos lengan panjang dan celana training. Lalu berjalan menuju meja makan bermaksud untuk memakan sesuatu namun hasilnya nihil tak ada makanan di atas meja makan, dan berjalan kembali sambil memegangi perutnya, membuka lemari pendingin dan tak ada makanan yang ada hanyalah cemilan dan beberapa botol air mineral disana, tangannya yang semula memegang perut beralih kesalah satu cemilan dilemari pendingin tersebut, menutup kembali lemari pendingin tersebut dan berjalan kearah sofa berwarna merah marun dan meyalakan tv . menonton tv sambil memakan cemilan memanglah hal yang indah dan ditambah lagi udara diluar sana sangatlah dingin, walaupun perutnya sangat lapar tapi setidaknya cemilan tersebut dapat mengganjal perutnya.

"Hyung seandainya kau ada disini..." ucap pemuda tersebut sambil menghela nafas

"…pasti aku tak perlu kelaparan seperti ini" lanjutnya sambil terus memakan cemilan tersebut

 _Drrrttt….ddrrrrtt_

Sebuah panggilan masuk keponsel pemuda tersebut dan langsung mengangkatnya.

"yeoboseyeo…?" ucapnya setelah menempelkan ponselnya ditelinga

"jeno-ah,,,, apa kau sudah makan…?" ucap seseorang dari sambungan telpon tersebut kepada pemuda yang diketahui bernama jeno tersebut

"Taeyong hyung…? Menurutmu bagaimana hyung…?" ucapnya sambil terus memakan cemilan tersebut

"mana hyung tau?.." ucap taeyong disebrang sana

"tentu saja belum hyung… lagi pula kenapa hyung harus pergi studytour,,, kan jadinya jeno tak bisa makan dengan nikmat" ucap jeno dengan suara dibuat imut seperti anak sd,

"hahahha,,, kenapa kau tak membeli makanan saja jeno-ah?"

"diluar sangat dingin hyung,,, membuatku ingin cepat kembali kerumah dan beristirahat" suara jeno kembali seperti semula

"kalau begitu salahmu sendiri jeno-ah,,,, kenapa tidak membeli makan dulu sebelum kembali keapartment?..." taeyong menarik nafas sejenak sebelum menyelesaikan kata-kata terakhirnya

"…. Jadilah kau kelaparan malam ini" ucap taeyong setelah menarik nafas

"sudahlah hyung,,, aku mau tidur saja hyung aku sudah mengantuk…" ucap jeno sambil mematikan tv dan berjalan kekamarnya

"baiklah,,,, besok kau jangan lupa sarapan jeno-ah,,,, hyung tidak mau saat pulang dari studytour hyung melihat mu mati kelaparan" ucap taeyong sambil tersenyum di sebrang sana

"tentu saja hyung… memangnya aku ini bodoh apa" ucap jeno sedikit kesal dengan candaan hyungnya itu

"sana tidur,,,, hyung juga ingin tidur….jaljayo" ucap taeyong

"emm…. Jaljayo hyung" ucap jeno sebelum sambungan panggilan terputus

Jeno melangkah naik ke tempat tidurnya dan menaruh ponsel yang tadi ia genggam diatas laci disamping tempat tidurnya, tangannya beralih mematikan lampu kamar. Jeno pun mulai memejamkan matanya perlahan.

Diluar kamar jeno, ada seorang pria menggukan kemeja berwarna putih dengan dua kancing atasnya tidak dikancingkan dan bagian bawah kemeja dibiarkan sedikit menggantung dicelana jeans hitamnya, dan sepatu converse berwarna hitam. Beberapa menit setelahnya pria itu menembus dinding kamar jeno. Aneh memang jika dipikirkan tapi pria tersersebut memang melewati dinding kamar jeno begitu saja. Kakinya mulai melangkah perlahan mendekati jeno yang tengah tertidur. Menatap jeno yang tengah tertidur dan dengan perlahan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah jeno.

"bau yang sama tetapi….." ucap namja tersebut setelah menghirup hembusan nafas jeno dengan kalimat yang masih menggantung

"….berbeda rasa" lanjutnya setelah menghirup hembusan untuk kedua kalinya

"Hyung! Sedang apa kau disini?…." sebuah suara yang sangat akrab ditelinga namja tersebut mengagetkannya.

"….dia mainan ku jangan sentuh dia!" ucapnya lagi.

"hyung tau renjun-ah,,,, lagi pula bukan dia yang hyung cari" ucap namja yang lebih tua kepada namja bernama renjun.

"lalu kenapa hyung melakukan ini.." ucap renjun sambil menirukan apa yang hyungnya lakukan tadi.

"kau cerewet,,,hyung mau pulang saja" setelah itu namja tersebut menghilang.

"lebih baik memang begitu,,,, kau tak apa pangeranku" ucap renjun dengan tangan yang membelai surai hitam jeno yang tengah tertidur.

"maaf aku hanya bisa mengunjungi mu dimalam hari" renjun lagi berucap dengan masih membelai surai jeno lembut

"tapi kau tidak perlu sedih karna besok aku akan bersekolah ditempatmu bersekolah juga" renjun terus saja berbicara, walaupun yang diajak bicara belum tentu mendengarkan.

"sudahlah kau pasti lelah, tidurlah yang nyenyak pangeranku" setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut renjun juga menghilang seperti hyungnya tadi

.

.

.*********

.

"taeyong-ah?…" panggil yuta teman sekamar taeyong saat studytour

"wae?" jawab taeyong ketus

"bagaimana kalau sebelum kau tidur beri aku sebuah blowjob" ucap yuta dengan kurang ajarnya

"Berani bayar berapa kau menyuruhku melakukan blowjob" jawab taeyong dengan nada yang masih ketus.

"akan ku bayar dua kali lipat dari tarif permalam mu, bagaimana?" ucap yuta menawarkan bayaran yang mungkin lebih besar.

Taeyong pun memikirkan tawaran yuta tersebut, taeyong bisa saja langsung mengatakan 'iya' namun tetap saja ini harus dipertimbangkan lagi. Apa mungkin yuta hanya menginginkan blowjob saja? Dengan bayaran yang cukup besar? Bagimana kalau ternyata yuta menginginkan lebih?. Taeyong terus mempertimbangkan tawaran yuta.

Taeyong adalah anak yang baik,cerdas dan memiliki banyak bakat serta wajah yang dapat membuat dirinya terlihat sempurna dimata setiap orang, namun hanya nasib saja yang kurang memihak kepadanya, setelah ayahnya dipecat dari pekerjaan karna sakit parah yang meyebabkan keluarnya harus mengeluarkan uang banyak untuk pengobatan ayahnya, ibunya pun yang sudah mulai tak sanggup mengurus ayahnya memilih untuk meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Taeyong yang lebih tua memutuskan untuk bekerja, awalnya bukan pekerjaan yang seperti ini yang taeyong lakukan melainkan menjadikan dirinya pelayan restoran, dengan gaji yang bisa dibilang cukup memuaskan jika yang dibiayai hanya dirinya dan adiknya.

Taeyong tak mau jadi anak yang durhaka, dia pun berhenti menjadi pelayan restoran setelah 5 bulan berkerja, kemudian temannya menawarkan pekerjaan dengan bayaran yang membuat taeyong tergiur, taeyong pun mengiyakan ajakan temannya untuk berhubungan sex awalnya taeyong tak mau tapi mengingat bayaran yang ditawarkan taeyong pun menjadi pasrah dan jadilah dirinya yang sekarang seseorang yang menerima bayaran setelah memuaskan orang tersebut.

Cukup lama taeyong mempertimbangkannya dan membuat yuta hampir kesal karna lama sekali untuk menjawab tawarannya tersebut.

"hanya blowjob tak lebih?" Tanya taeyong

"iya kau hanya perlu membuat ku mengeluarkan cairan putih dengan mulut mungil mu itu" jawab yuta dengan amat sangat vulgar,

"baiklah aku terima" taeyong pun menerima tawaran yuta setelah lama mempertimbangkannya

"kalau begitu sini,, yang disini sudah siap" ucap yuta sambil menunjuk miliknya yang sudah membuat celananya menggembung.

Taeyong berjalan mendekati yuta dan memposisikan kepalanya sejajar dengan selangkangan yuta. Tak perlu diberi tau lagi taeyong sudah mengerti apa yang harus dirinya lakukannya.

Tangan nya meraih kancing celana blue jeans yuta kemudian menarik turun resletingnya dan menurunkan celana tersebut berserta dalamannya. Taeyong tak begitu terkejut melihat junior yuta yang menegang karna baginya itu ukuran biasa yang dimiliki pria yang sudah taeyong pernah rasakan, bahkan jika bisa dikatakan taeyong sudah terlalu bosan dengan ukuran yang seperti ini taeyong bahkan sudah merasakan yang lebih besar dari ini, junior itu milik seniornya dikampus, saat pertama kali setelah taeyong merasakannya dirinya tak bisa berjalan seharian, dan sampai sekarang taeyong belum pernah melihay yang lebih besar dari milik seniornya tersebut,

Kembali kepada taeyong dan yuta, sekarang taeyong tengah mengulum junior yuta, dengan amat sangat sensual, mulutnya sudah sangat mahir mengulum, menjilat,dan menservis junior tersebut,

"eeuunng..." desah yuta saat lidah taeyong bermain dikepala juniornya yang berada didalam mulutnya.

"kau sangat menikmati sepertinya lee taeyong" ucap yuta sambil melihat taeyong yang terus mengulum junior miliknya,

Yuta terus mengerang bahkan tangan yang tadinya meremas-remas sprei sekarang mulai meralih kebelakang kepala taeyong, menekan kepalanya taeyong untuk memperdalam kulumannya dan sesekali meremas rambut taeyong.

Dua puluh menit taeyong menservis yuta namun juniornya belum mengeluarkan cairan putih sama sekali, bahkan lima menit yang lalu tangannya juga ikut membantu untuk mengeluarkan cairan tersebut agar dirinya bisa cepat tidur.

"Apa kau sudah mulai lelah lee taeyong?..."tanya yuta dengan sedikit desahan dan nadanya bicaranya seperti orang yang mengejek. Taeyong tak menjawab, dirinya terus mengulum junior tersebut.

"bagaimana kalau diganti dengan lubang mu saja?" yuta mengejek taeyong sekali lagi namun kali ini taeyong membalas nya dengan sebuah gigitan lembut pada junior yuta, namun yuta meringis,.

Taeyong terus mengulum junior itu dan sekarang mulutnya sudah bener-bener lelah, apa yuta memakai obat kuat, tapi sepertinya tidak taeyong tau mana junior yang memakai dan tidak memakai obat kuat, yuta tak memakai obat kuat tapi kenapa dirinya tidak keluar juga, taeyong megulum terus junior itu dan merasa junior yuta berkedut tanda akan mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"eungg,,,ahhh…nnghhh" yuta mendesah saat sebentar lagi dirinya orgasme, kuluman taeyong semakin kuat dan membuat yuta meyemprotkan cairannya didalam mulut taeyong.

"eungggg….." desahan panjang yuta saat dirinya keluar. Taeyong yang tadinya ingin melepas junior yuta saat keluar namun tidak bisa, kepalanya ditekan dalam-dalam dan mengakibatkan cairan tersebur kedalam tenggorokkan taeyong membuat taeyong tersedak.

Taeyong menelan cairan itu dengan terpaksa lalu melepaskan junior yuta dari mulutnya dan berjalan keranjangnya.

"akhirnya aku bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini,,, lee taeyong…. Selamat malam" ucap yuta setelah membetulkan posisi celanya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

"hmm…jangan lupa kau harus membayarnya 2X lipat!" ucap taeyong sebelum meminum air guna membuat rasa sperma itu hilang,

"tenang saja aku akan membayarnya"ucap yuta sekali lagi lalu tertidur,.

. **TBC.**

Aku bawa ff baru semoga kalian menikmatinya yang. Oiya soal ff aku sebelumnya bakal tetep aku lanjut kok, tapi aku lagi mikir mau gimana lagi ceritanya soal'a datanya ilang dilaptop aku... maaf juga karna terlambatan update ff yang sebelumnya karna laptop aku gak bisa akses ffn. Entah kenaa tiba tiba gak bisa ngakses... ini aja aku pake laptop temen aku... jadi maklumin kalo aku jarang banget update nya yya...

Jangan lupa review ya...

Makasih...


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

Chap. 2

Jeno terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak itu berkat alarm yang berbunyi dari ponselnya, mendudukan dirinya dipinggir ranjang sambil mengucek-ngucek lembut matanya, kemudian berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk membasuh badan dan bersiap untuk berangkat kesekolah.

Dengan pakaian sekolah yang rapih kemudian terbalut dengan jaket tebal berwarna hitam serta motif garis-garis berwarna coklat Jeno menaiki bus untuk kesekolah dan memilih duduk di kursi belakang yang kosong. Tangan indahnya menari-nari diatas layar ponsel, ditelinganya sudah terpasang earphone berwarna hitam yang sedang mengalunkan sebuah lagu kesukaan jeno, sedangkan bibir indahnya tak henti-henti menyenandungkan nada-nada yang selaras dengan alunan musik yang sedang didengarkannya.

Bus yang jeno naiki berhenti, kemudian pintu terbuka dan beberapa penumpang pun turun termasuk jeno yang turun dihalte tersebut,. Jeno pun masih harus berjalan 100 meter lagi dari halte bus agar sampai diarea sekolahnya.

Dengan santainya jeno melangkahkan kaki indahnya, jam masih menunjukan pukul setengah delapan pagi sedangkan pelajaran pertama dimulai pukul delapan itu berarti jeno mempunyai waktu 30 menit untuk berjalan sampai kekelasnya. Masih dengan earphone yang dikenakan jeno memasuki kelasnya yang berada dilantai 3, mendudukkan dirinya dikursi tempat duduknya, melepas earphone yang dikenakan

meletakannya dikolong meja, kemudian melirik jam dinding didepan kelas,. masih ada waktu sekitar 15 menit lagi untuk pelajaran pertama. Jeno memilih membuka bukunya kembali sedikit mempelajari apa yang akan diajarkan hari ini.

.

.

"Selamat pagi semuanya…." Ucap Park songsaenim mengaggetkan seisi kelas. semua murid pun kembali ketempat duduknya masing-masing.

"Park saem,,,,bel belum berbunyi kenapa sudah masuk kelas?..." celetuk salah satu murid dikelas karna memang belum terdengar suara bel masuk.

"lagi pula jam itu masih menunjukan pukul delapan kurang lima menit" sambung yang lain dengan tangan yang menunjuk kearah jam dinding.

"Benarkah?..." Tanya Park Saem memastikan, semua murid menangguk setuju,

"tidak masalah lagi pula lima menit lagi bukan…." Ucap Park saem, dibalas sorakan kekesal dari beberapa murid disana.

"sudah hentikan,,,,saya ingin memeperkenalkan murid baru ,setelah itu kalian bebas berbicara selama pelajaran saya" sambung Park saem lag, dan kali ini dibalas sorakan kegirangan dari semua murid dikelas.

"sudah diam semua…. Murid baru silahkan masuk"Panggil nya menyuruh murid itu masuk..

Dengan langkah yang sangat mantap murid itu memasuki kelas, semua tatapan kelas tertuju padanya, beberapa murid yeoja berbisik-bisik tentang penampilan murid baru, kemudian ia berdiri disamping park saem.

"perkanalkan dirimu" kata park saem sambil menepuk pundak murid baru, murid itu menoleh sekilas kearah gurunya itu kemudian menatap kembali kearah depan,

"annyeonghaseyeo, nama saya jung renjun, mohon bantuan dan kerja samanya" ucap renjun simurid baru itu dengan senyuman yang sangat manis memperlihatkan gigi taring bergingsulnya dan membungkuk

"aaa…Kiyeowo" ucap beberapa murid yeoja.

"renjun kamu boleh duduk dikursi yang kosong" suruh park saem

Renjun melihat dimana kursi kosong itu terletak, matanya tertuju pada bangku dipojok kelas,kemudian menepuk gurunya itu,

"saem…" ucap renjun

"iya" balas park saem

"bagaimana jika saya duduk disebelah anak itu,,,"tangan renjun menunjuk kearah jeno

"tapi sebelahnya sudah diisi oleh murid lain" balas park saem lagi

"tapi saya tidak bisa duduk sendiri apalagi dipojok sana saya hanya duduk sendiri…" senggah renjun yang sebenarnya sudah mengincar tempat duduk disamping jeno.

"lalu kenapa?" Tanya park saem lagi.

"itu untuk kebaikan saya saem,,, lagi pula saya harus mengejar pelajaran yang tertinggal jadi saya tak bisa duduk disana, jadi lebih baik saya duduk di samping dia" alasan renjun berlanjut bagimana pun dia harus bisa duduk disamping jeno

"kau benar…kau ?" park saem mulai menunjuk anak yang duduk disamping jeno

"saya?" jawabnya sedikit bingung

"iya kamu, pindahlah dan duduk dibelakang sana…" ucap park saem lagi

Anak itu pun bangkin dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kearah kebelakang kelas.

"…dan sekarang kau duduk lah" park saem kembali menyuruh renjun duduk.

"terima kasih saem.." ucap renjun sambil membungkuk kemudian berjalan kearah meja di samping jeno dengan perasaan senang akhirnya dirinya bisa duduk disamping sang pangerannya.

"annyeonghaseyeo,,,nama saya jung renjun mohon bantuannya" sapa renjun kali ini hanya untuk jeno setelh duduk di kursi samping jeno.

"annyeonghaseyo,,, lee jeno, saya akan membantumu sebisa saya" balas jeno dengan ramah

"baiklah karna saya ada keperluan jadi kalian bisa mengerjakan tugas halaman 127, caranya sudah saya ajarkan kemarin, untuk renjun bisa tanya caranya pada jeno,,,, baiklah sekian"kata terakhir park saem setelah itu melangkah keluar kelas.

Semua murid kegirangan dan kembali melanjutkan apa yang tadi mereka lakukan tertunda, dan hanya beberapa murid saja yang mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan dan biasanya mereka adalah murid yang masuk dalam 5 besar saja dan selebihnya hanya mengobrol, mendengarkan musik, bermain mainan kartu dan masih banyak lagi. Jadi sudah jelas hanya lima murid saja yang megerjakannya termasuk jeno si _first the eternal_ / si posisi pertama yang kekal, itu disebabkan sejak semester awal jeno selalu dapat posisi pertama dikelasnya dan bahkan dirinya juga mendapat posisi pertama disekolahnya, dan sampai sekarang belum ada yang bisa menggeser posisinya.

Jeno mengerjakan tugas tersebut dengan serius sedangkan renjun terus melirik kearah buku jeno yang sudah menjawab setengah dari soal kemudian menyalinnya kebuku miliknya,terus begitu sampai semua soal sudah terjawab. Jeno menutup bukunya diikuti oleh renjun, jeno yang merasa aneh kenapa renjun ikut menutup bukunya 'apa dia sudah selesai? Tidak mungkin, bagaimana bisa anak ini menjawab soal yang belum dia pelajari?' jeno berbicara pada otaknya

"apa kau sudah selesai?" Tanya jeno hanya untuk memastikan apa yang dia pikirkan benar.

"sudah…" seru renjun dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"benarkah?..." Tanya jeno lagi dan dibalas anggukan dari kepala renjun.

"tapikan kau belum mempelajarinya? Bagaimana bisa kau mengerjakannya?" lagi-lagi jeno bertanya,

"aku memang belum mempelajarinya, tapi kau kan sudah, jadi aku tinggal lihat kau saja" jawab renjun dengan entengnya dan lagi-lagi terseyum ceria

"YAK…!, itu namanya mencontek, sini bukumu aku ingin menghapus semua jawaban yang kau tulis" jeno meminta buku renjun yang dipegangnya, namun renjun tak memberikanya. Jeno sedikit kesal bisa-bisanya renjun mencontek pekerjaan yang sudah dia kerjakan dengan susah payah itu.

"berikan bukumu pada ku" jeno kembali meminta buku renjun. Renjun tak mau memberikannya bukunya dijauhkan dari jangkauan tangan jeno agar jeno tak bisa mengambilnya, namun seketika renjun merasa buku yang dipengangnya ditarik paksa oleh seseorang, dan buku itu melayang melewati kepalanya dan berakhir ditangan jeno yang menangkapnya. Renjun menoleh kearah orang tersebut, orang itu berjalan mendekati meja jeno dan dirinya.

"Lain kali jangan mencontek, kalau kau belum bisa tanya saja" ucap orang tersebut pada renjun. Renjun menatap kesal pada orang itu.

"gomawo jaemin-ah" ucap jeno yang sedang sibuk menghapus jawaban yang ditulis renjun.

Orang itu adalah jaemin, Na Jaemin sahabat baik jeno sekaligus si _Second position_ , jaemin selalu berada di posisi kedua dan selalu berada diposisi itu, sama halnya seperti jeno yang selalu berada diposisi pertama jaemin juga selalu diposisi kedua dan tak pernah berubah sejak semester pertama. Jeno dan jaemin sudah menjadi sahabat sejak masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama, dan banyak yang mengira bahwa jeno dan jaemin adalah sepasang kekasih itu dikarenakan mereka selalu saja bersama, dan sering kali terlihat mereka berpegangan tangan.

"jeno-ah nanti kita tidak bisa pulang bersama" ujar jaemin pada jeno.

"baiklah kalau gitu aku bisa pulang sendiri" ucap jeno setelah mengembalikan buku milik renjun yang sudah bersih, renjun membuka bukunya yang sangat malang.

"sudah hilang jawabannya" ucap renjun sedih,

"itu salah mu siapa suruh mencontek"ujar jeno yang sedang merapikan alat tulisnya.

"itu kan karna aku tak mengerti" dengan wajah sedikit memelas

"kalau begitu kenapa kau tak bertanya saja" ucap jeno merapikan bukunya dan tanganya merogoh kolong meja untuk mengambil smartphonenya.

.

.##########

.

Bel pulang berbunyi, semua murid mulai berhamburan keluar dari kelas masing-masing, berlomba-lomba meninggalkan sekolah secepatnya dan sampai kerumah untuk istitahat, namun jeno dan renjun masih didalam kelas, jaemin sudah berpamitan untuk pulang duluan karna ada urusan yang harus diurusnya,

"jeno-ah tolong ajarkan aku tentang soal yang tadi pagi?" renjun memang masih belum mengerti tentang soal yang diberikan oleh park songsaenim tadi pagi.

"tapi ini sudah pulang, aku mau pulang sekarang" jeno yang sudah sangat lelah.

"kalau begitu aku ikut saja kerumahmu dan kau ajarkan aku dirumahmu saja, bagaimana?" Pinta renjun sekali lagi dengan wajah yang lebih melas dari sebelumnya.

"baiklah,,,aku akan mengajarimu dirumahku" terima jeno karna kasihan melihat wajah renjun yang sangat memperihatinkan baginya itu.

Merekapun berjalan menuju halte bus, tak memerlukan waktu yang lama bus yang akan mereka naiki datang juga, dengan segera mereka menaiki bus,didalam hanya tersisa 2 kursi saja renjun memilih mendudukki kursi yang kosong namun jeno memilih untuk berdiri, memang banyak penumpangnya namun semua didominasi oleh siswa yeoja dari sekolah lain. Renjun hanya melihat jeno yang cukup jauh dari tempat duduknya, pendengaran renjun mulai terganggu dengan bisikan-bisikan dari siswi yeoja disana.

'lihat dia sangat tampan', 'benar dia sangat tampan', ' dia namja yang kemarin memberikan tempat duduknya untuku, dia benar-benar tampan', aku yakin dia pasti juga sangat pintar!'. 'apa dia sudah memiliki pacar?'. 'entah lah kurasa belum'. Semua suara bisikan itu sangat menganggu pendengaran renjun,

'bagaimana bisa mereka membicara seseorang yang mereka sendiri tidak kenal begitu juga dengan orang yang mereka bicarakan, itu sangat bodoh menurutku', ucap renjun dalam hatinya,

Pintu bus terbuka, jeno keluar terlebih dahulu diikuti oleh renjun yang berjalan dibelakangnya, sebelum benar-benar turun dari bus renjun mendengar kekecewaan dari siswa yeoja karena kepergian jeno.

"jeno-ah,,, tunggu aku!" seru renjun yang tertinggal beberapa langkah dari jeno.. tidak ada balasan dari jeno yang terus melangkah dengan terpaksa renjun harus menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan langkah jeno. Sesampainya didepan pintu jeno menekan password dan pintu terbuka, keduanya masuk.

 **TBC**

Maaf ya kalo masih ada typo soalnya gak aku edit lagi. Alurnya lambat ya?!. Aku emang buat aurnya sedikit lambat buat beberapa chap dan chap selanjutnya alurnya akan sedikit cepet.

Semoga kalian suka ya jangan lupa **REVIEW** nya ya...

makasih...


	3. Chapter 3

MR. DHAMPYRE

.

.typo bertebaran.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

Chap 3

"aku pulang!,,,, taeyong hyung kau ada di rumah?" seru jeno setelah melepas alas kakinya.

"ou….kau sudah pulang jeno-ah?" taeyong membalikan pertanyaan pada jeno dan dibalas dengan gumaman pelan.

"annyeonghaseyeo?,,," sapa renjun dengan sopan saat mencoba mengikuti jeno dari belakang.

"annyeonghaseyeo….. nuguseyeo?" taeyong membalas sapaan renjun kemudian meengajukan pertanyaan singkat.

"perkenalkan nama saya jung renjun, saya teman sekelas jeno" perkenalan yang amat sangat sopan dilontarkan dari mulut renjun.

"ahh,,,teman sekelas?" taeyong bertanya pertanyaan yang seharusnya tidak ditanyakan lagi, renjun pun mengangguk.

"Cepat keluarkan bukumu?" titah jeno yang sudah mengganti seragamnya dengan t-shrit berwarna polos putih dan juga celana pendek sedengkul berwarna hitam menampilkan kaki jenjang nan putih namja remaja itu.,

"apa..?" renjun bingung apa yang dimaksud oleh jeno

"tadi kau bilang ingin ku ajarkan soal matematika yang tadi" jelas jeno karna merasa renjun yang lupa akan tujuannya tadi.

"ahh,,,,benar aku hampir lupa" jawab renjun sambil berjalan kearah jeno yang sudah duduk dimeja makan. Bagi jeno meja makan itu multifungsi selain untuk makan bisa untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah atau bahkan yang lain.

.

.

.

"Nah kalau sudah sampai sini kau tinggal kalikan yang atas dengan yang bawah kemudian kau bagi dengan hasil yang sebelumnya setelah itu kau kali lagi dengan 2,,, sekarang mengerti?" jeno sudah menjelaskan selama 30 menit namun renjun masih saja tak menegerti, untung saja jeno sangat sabar mengajari renjun,

"kenapa harus dikali kan 2?" dan lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang dilontarkan renjun selalu sama tak berubah dari tadi.

"yak~!,,, apa kau sebodoh itu hah?,, tadi sudah kubilang kalau itu adalah rumusnya, kenapa kau terus saja bertanya.'kenapa harus dikalikan 2?'pokoknya 2 itu sudah menjadi rumus" jeno sudah mulai kehabisan kesabarannya untuk mengajari renjun

"tapi disoal ini ada angka 3 dan kenapa angka 3 ini tidak dipakai sama sekali?" tunjuk renjun pada angka 3 disoal tersebut

"aish,,,, pokoknya angka 2 itu sudah menjadi rumusnya dan angka 3 ini itu hanya sebuah jebakan, pokoknya kau ikuti saja rumusnya" kesabaran jeno sudah benar-benar habis kesabaran sekarang, semua ini karna renjun, jung renjun.

"ahhh,,,, aku lapar jadi aku tak bisa mengerti ucap renjun memelas, dia benar-benar sangat lapar sehingga otaknya tak bisa mencerna semua yang sudah dijelaskan jeno tadi.

"kau lapar renjun-ah?" Tanya taeyong yang sendari tadi sedang memasak sambil tertawa kecil karna kelucuan yang dibuat jeno dan renjun. Hei kata siapa itu lucu, memang orang yang kesal itu sebuah lelucon?, tapi bagi taeyong itu sangat lucu karna selama ini dirinya tak pernah mendengar adiknya sangat kesal seperti saat ini. renjun hanya mengangguk saja.

"kalau begitu rapikan semua buku dan alat tulis diatas meja" ucap taeyong sambil membawa 2 mangkuk bibimbap kemudian menaruhnya diatas meja makan yang sudah kosong oleh buku mau pun alat tulis.

"ini untuk renjun dan yang ini untuk jeno songsaenim" ejek taeyong pada adiknya, taeyong kembali lagi kedapur untuk mengambil bibimbap miliknya dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi samping adiknya jeno.

"selamat makan" jeno sedang sibuk mengaduk mangkuk bibimbapnya

"selamat makan" begitu juga dengan taeyong yang sedang mengaduk mangkuknya. Namun tidak dengan renjun yang tidak menyentuh sama sekali sendok dan mangkuknya,.

"kau tidak suka bibimbap renjun-ah?" taeyong yang melihat renjun seperti itu angkat bicara,

"ti-tidak kok hyung," jawab renjun sedikit terbata.

"lalu kenapa tidak kau makan?... tadi katanya kau lapar?" Tanya taeyong lagi.

Renjun bingung bagaimana bisa dirinya memakan makanan manusia seperti ini, yang ada nanti perutnya akan sakit.

"mau hyung adukkan?" Tanya taeyong lagi yang merasa bahwa renjun sedikit bingung, renjun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Tangan taeyong meraih mangkuk renjun dan mulai menganduknya hingga rata.

"jja,,,,ayo dimakan renjun-ah" taeyong sudah mengembalikan mangkuk pada pemiliknya. Dengan sedikit ragu renjun menyendok bibimbap itu kemudian dimasukannya kedalam mulutnya. Aneh,,, itulah hal yang pertama renjun rasakan saat mengunyah makanannya.

"apa enak?" Tanya taeyong lagi, renjun hanya mengangguk saja tidak mungkin jika dia bilang tidak enak.

Semua bibimbap habis termakan termasuk punya renjun yang dihabiskan oleh jeno yang begitu kelaparan. Kembali pada tujuan awal renjun kerumah jeno.

"ayo lanjutkan"ajak renjun dengan tangan menarik pergelangan tangan jeno.

"ini sudah malam lebih baik kau pulang,,,nanti orang tua mu menunggu mu" benar juga ucapan jeno, jam sudah menunjukan jam setengah 10 malam namun renjun masih ingin lanjut belajar tidak mungkin.

"apa aku harus pulang?" pertanyaan bodoh apa lagi yang dilontarkan renjun kali ini.

"tentu saja ini sudah sangat malam lagi pula ini waktu untuk ku tidur lebih baik kau pulang sana" jeno mulaimelangkah kekamarnya namun langkahnya terhenti saat hyungnya meyuruh renjun menginap saja. "renjun-ah, kau mau pulang?, tapi ini sudah malam berbahaya untuk remaja seperti mu, lagi pula tadi hyung dengar akan ada badai salju!"

"benerkah?,, jadi aku boleh menginap disini taeyong hyung?" dengan nada yang sangat semangat renjun berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tidak boleh,,,renjun tidak boleh menginap hyung?" jeno mulai angkat bicara kali ini.

"memangnya kenapa?" Tanya taeyong

"kita hanya punya 2 kamar, lalu renjun mau tidur dimana hyung?" kali ini jeno yang bertanya pada hyungnya

"tentu saja dikamar mu" jawab taeyong santai

"apa?,,, tidak jangan dikamar ku, bagaimana kalau dikamar hyung saja? Atau di sofa?" sepertinya jeno benar benar tak menyukai renjun.

"kamar hyung tempat tidurnya sempit, sedangkan kamarnya cukup untuk 2 orangkan" kali ini taeyong merangkul pundak renjun dan menuntunnya kearah kamar jeno,

"jeno-ah pinjamkan baju dan celana mu untuk renjun juga!" perintah taeyong sebelum keluar dari kamar jeno.

"merepotkan sekali sih" tangan jeno membuka lemarinya dan mengambil baju dan juga celana untu renjun.

"ini,,,kamar mandi ada disitu" jeno memberikan baju dan celana untuk renjun dan menunjukan dimana letak kamar mandi agar renjun bisa mengganti baju.

"gomawo jeno-ah" setelah menerima baju dan celana renjun berjalan kekamar mandi,

.

.

"jeno-ah apa baju mu tidak ada yang lebih kecil?" ah benar juga ukuran badan renjun dan jeno sangat berbeda, pasti baju itu kebesaran

"tidak punya,,, cepat tidur aku sudah mengantuk" jawab jeno yang sudah berbaring di ranjangnya,

"tapi ini sangat besar, celananya selalu turun?" yang benar saja, celana jeno tidak pas dengan tubuh renjun

"bagimana bajunya?" Tanya jeno yang sudah memejamkan mata

"begitu juga bajunya. Terlalu panjang sampai menutupi setengah dengkul ku" jawab renjun lagi sambil berjalan mendekati ranjang,

"yasudah kalau gitu jangan pakai celananya" apa sekarang jeno sedang menggoda renjun, menyuruhnya tidak usah pakai celana, itu terdengar mesum

"apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku tidak pakai celana?" sudah lah renjun tak usah banyak bertanya nanti jeno akan marah kembali.

"cepat tidur atau kuusir dari kamar ku" jeno sudah benar-benar lelah dengan pertanyaan renjun.

"baiklah" renjun membaringkan dirinya disisi ranjang yang kosong dan memasukan setengah badannya kedalam selimut tembal milik jeno kemudian mulai memejamkan matanya..

.

.

.

Taeyong sedang bersandar ini diranjangnya sambil memainkan ponselnya, mencoba mencari sesuatu, yang sepertinya sangat penting.

"aish~… ternyata si sialan itu belum mengerimkan uangnya, lihat saja besok kau bakamoto akan ku permalukan kau didepan banyak orang lihat saja" kesal taeyong ternyata yuta belum membayar tarif kerjanya kemarin. Taeyong tak mau ambil pusing,langsung saja mengganti posisnya agar dapat tidur dengan nyenyak,kemudian mematikan lampunya dan mulai memejamkan matanya, yang penting besok dia akan bertemu si bakamoto yuta.

Baru saja taeyong terpejam, bayangan seseorang terlihat dijendela kamarnya dengan mata berwarna merah menyala, mungkin jika taeyong belum tertidur pasti dirinya sudah teriak ketakutan, itu sudah jelas. Seseorang terlihat diluar jendelamu dan menampakan mata berwarna merah menyala apa kalian tidak takut?. Dan kembali orang itu menembus jendela begitu saja. Berjalan mendekati taeyong yang tengah tertidur . mengehirup wangi tubuh taeyong.

"aku sangat merindukan mu taeyong-ie…?" dia adalah jaehyun, yang kemarin malam juga berkunjung kesini.

"bau mu masih sama, aku sangat menyukainya" tangan jaehyun mengelus surai halus berwarna hitam taeyong.

#Flashback#

Di sore hari ini, banyak anak-anak yang bermain di teman bermain, tetepi tidak dengan 2 anak itu, jaehyun dan taeyong memilih untuk duduk dibangku taman, tidak lebih tepatnya jaehyun yang tidak memperbolehkan taeyong bermain.

"yongie!,,,," jaehyun memanggil nama kesukaan taeyong.

"wae?" jawab taeyong yang pundaknya disandari oleh kepalang jaehyun

"kau sangat wangi.." jaehyun terus mengusal di pundak taeyong .

"aku kan belum mandi bagaimana bisa wangi hyunie?" ya bener bahkan mereka belum mandi dari siang tadi,

"tapi aku sangat suka wangi yongie,,, Aku menyukaimu yongie!"jaehyun mulai mendekatkan hidung mancungnya ke leher taeyong dan mulai menghirup wangi tubuh taeyong yang sangat disukainya itu.

#Flashback end#

"Apa kau baik-baik saja yongie?" jaehyun bertanya pada seseorang yang tak mungkin bisa mendengar pertanyaannya.

"besok aku akan menemui mu lagi taeyongie!" jaehyun mengecup kening taeyong sebagai tanda perpisahan singkatnya dan jaehyun menghilang seperti kemarin.

 **TBC**

Ouhhh... Disini noren tidur bareang!. Kira-kira apa yang terjadi ya ?. Alurnya masih lambat karna aku masih mau nyeritain detailnya, jadi jangan bosen ya baca sama reviewnya. Aku menerima semua masukkan dan saran kalian jadi, tolong **REVIEWnya ya... !**

 **guest: ini udah aku lanjut, renjun emang gemesin, itu karna sebenernya ff ini awalnya nomin tapi entah kenapa aku mengubahnya menjadi noren. engga kok mereka gak jahat, biasalah orang pinter kalo ada yang nyontek kerjaannya gak suka,,, hihihihiihhihi**

 **nichi: awalnya mau jaemin dapet saingan renjun... eh tapi malah aku balikin,,heheheh. udah aku lanjut ya... dichap ini renjun dikasih makan kok sama ?'aku'? ( apaan sih thor?') sama jeno maksudnya ya walaupun makan manusia sih... nanti ya tapi bukan di chap ini.**

 **KkumaBear19: biar seru gitu lah.. heheheh**

 **Makasih**


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

. HAPPY READING.

.

.

.

Chap 4

Sinar mentari mulai membias masuk dan menyinari dua remaja pria tengah tertidur disatu ranjang sekaligus saling membagi selimut, wajah mereka saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang cukup dekat. hembusan hangat nafas mereka saling menghangatkan wajah yang ada di depannya. Pintu kamar terbuka menampakan taeyong yang berjalan menghampiri ranjang milik adiknya, menarik selimut yang dipakai jeno dan renjun. betapa terkejutnya taeyong saat melihat adiknya jeno dengan keadaan seperti ini, jeno hanya mengenakan celana panjang saja tanpa baju yang melekat padanya semalam sedangkan renjun hanya mengenakan baju tanpa celana lagi yang terpasang kecuali celana dalamnya. Taeyong pun berteriak kencang.

"AAAAAHH~,,,,,,!" teriakannya membangunkan jeno dari tidurnya.

"Hyung berisik sekali sih,,,ini masih pagi tau" jeno mengucek lembut matanya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dikepala ranjang dengan santai.

"jeno-ah apa yang kau lakukan pada renjun?" tayong menanyakan pertanyaan agar adiknya mengetahui keadaannya saat ini.

"Apa?... aku tidak melakukan apa pun, memangnya kenapa hyung?" jeno menejawab dengan santai, masih memejamkan matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"Buka saja matamu dan lihatlah" taeyong berjalan keluar kamar jeno sambil cekikikan, jika membayangkan jeno dan renjun yang kemarin malam dan pagi ini itu sangat lucu.

Jeno membuka matanya malas, melihat sekelilingnya. Tatapannya berhenti di renjun yang masih tertidur pulas. Memperhatikan renjun dari kepala sampai ujung kaki, matanya kembali terpejam setelah melihat tubuhnya sendiri.

1 Detik.

2 Detik.

3 Detik.

4 Detik.

5 Detik.

Didetik selanjutnya matanya kembali terbuka. Kembali melihat tubuh atasnya yang tanpa busana menampilkan otot halus yang terlihat sempurna ditubuhnya. Matanya kembali melihat renjun yang hanya mengenakan baju miliknya yang kebesaran menampilkan bahu kiri renjun yang halus jika dilihat, dengan bagian bawah baju terangkat memamerkan paha putih renjun. Jeno terlonjak berdiri kelantai masih menatap tubuhnya dan renjun secara bergantiaan.

"AAAAA!~" jeno berteriak kencang saat menyadari apa yang dimaksud oleh hyungnya. Siapapun yang melihat ini akan mengira sesuatu telah terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Tapi mereka remaja dibawah umur mana mungkin melakukan 'hal' yang orang lain kira. Tapi mereka tetaplah remaja yang memiliki hormon yang sedang berkembang, mungkin saja mereka melakukannya tanpa sadar.

Jeno mencoba membangunkan renjun, tanganyamengoyang-goyangkan tubuh renjun, namun tak bangun juga, tangan jeno beralih kepipi renjun mencoba untuk menepuk-nepuk pipinya agar bangun. Saat pertama kali menyentuh pipi renjun, jeno merasa dingin yang teramat dingin, menempelkan tangannya didahi renjun, dingin, seluruh badan renjun sangat dingin.

"Renjun….renjun-ah…." Jeno menepuk-nepuk pipi renjun agar renjun membuka matanya, nihil renjun tak juga membuka matanya.

"renjun-ah…..renjun….jung renjun…" tangannya beralih menguncang-guncang tubuh renjun yang semakin pucat dan dingin itu tanpa henti dan sesekali menepuk-nepuk pipi renjun.

"Hyung….taeyong hyung…" teriak jeno memanggil hyungnya

" kenapa jeno-ah?" sahut taeyong menghampiri jeno.

"renjun, hyung… badannnya dingin" taeyong memegang tangan renjun guna mengecek suhu tubuhnya, ternyata benar kata jeno badannya renjun sangat dingin.

"kita harus membawanya kedokter sekarang" taeyong mencoba mengangkat tubuh renjun.

Ting…..tong….

Tiba-tiba bel apartmentnya berbunyi, taeyong mengangkat tubuh renjun namun hasilnya, badan renjun tak terangkat bahkan 10 centipun.

"minggir hyung biar aku saja, kau buka pintu sana". Taeyong berlari kearah pintu, membuka pintunya. Menampilkan pria yang jika dilihat memiliki usia yang sama dengan taeyong.

"Nuguseyeo?" Tanya taeyong pada pria itu

"Apa benar ini apartment jeno?" pria itu malah berbalit bertanya pada taeyong

"Benar, anda siapa?" Tanya taeyong lagi

"saya hyungnya renjun, apa ren…" ucapannya terputus saat melihat renjun yang digendong jeno ala bridalstyle.

"ada apa dengan dia, apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya pria yang mengaku sebagai hyung renjun.

"kami akan membawanya kedokter, tubuhnya sangat dingin. Jadi anda lebih baik minggir" jeno sangat panik dan ingin buru-buru membawa renjun, sehingga menyuruh pria yang tidak ia kenal itu untuk memberikan jalan agar bisa membawa renjun , langkahnya terhenti saat pria itu menghalanginya jalannya dan tangannya memegang dahi renjun, dengan seketika pria itu langsung mengambil renjun dari jeno dan mengendongnya sama seperti yang dilakukan jeno tadi.

"biar aku saja yang membawanya, kalian diam saja disini" suara pria itu mengetus saat mendapatkan renjun digendongannya.

"anda siapa?...kembalikan temanku!... Heianda siapa?" pria itu membawa renjun pergi tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan dan permintaan jeno.

"jeno-ah dia hyungnya renjun, jadi biarkan saja" ucap taeyong menahan adiknya agar tak mengejar mereka.

"hyung tau darimana? Bagaimana kalau dia itu penculik yang sudah mengincar renjun?" renjun dan hyungnya sudah masuk kedalam lift dan setelah lift itu tertutup mereka pun hilang.

.

.

.

Jaehyun menaruh tubuh lemah renjun di atas ranjang berwarna hitam dan putih. Pergi beberapa saat meninggalkan renjun sendiri dikamarnya lalu kembali dengan membawa gelas berisikan cairan berwarna merah yang kental dan sebuah suntikan.

Jaehyun menaruh gelas diatas laci dan memasukan setengah batang suntikan kedalam gelas dan mengambil beberapa mili cairan merah tersebut, kemudian menyuntikannya dilengan renjun begitu seterusnya sampai cairan di gelas itu habis. Setelah 5 menit berlalu suhu tubuh renjun mulai membaik dan kulitnya jadi tidak begitu pucat.

"apa yang kau lakukan renjun, sampai seperti ini?, hyung yakin ini pasti karna kau tidak meminum darah bukan?" jaehyun berbicara pada renjun yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"kenapa kau tak menghisap darah mereka saja? Kenapa malah lebih memilih memakan makanan manusia yang menjijikan itu?" jaehyun terus bergumam tanpa ada yang menanggapinya.

Perlahan-lahan renjun membuka matanya. Kelopak matanya terbuka sempurna namun penglihatannya masih mengabur, yang tertangkap oleh indranya hanya bayangan hitam jaehyun yang membelakangi cahaya matahari.

"hyung!..." suara lirih renjun ter dengar, jaehyun menatap lekat adik tersayangnya.

"…hyung, apa yang terjadi" suara lirih renjun terdengar lagi, merasa jaehyun tak meresponnya.

"tadi kau pingsan dirumah temanmu…"

"kenapa ini bisa terjadi renjun-ah? Apa kau tidak meminum darah selama 12 jam?" renjun hanya menagngguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan jaehyun.

"hmm…. Tapi jika dilihat dari penampilanmu, sepertinya bukan hanya karna kau tak meminum darah, tapi juga karna kau kelelahan sehabis bermain denganya" jaehyun hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"apa maksudmu hyung" renjun tak mengerti maksud ucapan hyungnya "bermain dengannya? Memang aku bermain dengan siapa?" renjun mencoba untuk mendapat kan kejelasan dari hyungnya itu.

"lihat lah penampilanmu sekarang ini. hanya mengenakan baju kebesaran yang menampilkan bahu dan pahamu itu. Pasti kau habis melakukan sesuatukan?" jaehyun memperjelas ucapannya namun renjun masih tak mengerti wajahnya masih sangat bingung.

"lihat saja penampilanmu itu.." jaehyun berdiri dari duduknya mengambil sebuah kaca besar dan menaruhnya di depan renjun, renjun pun syok melihat penampilannya itu.

"hyung…" muka renjun melongo karna syok setelah melihat penampilannya.

"…aku tak melakukan apa pun. Sungguh aku tak melakukannya." Lanjut renjun dengan menatap hyungnya.

"hyung tau… tapi jika kau melakukanya juga tidak masalah kok…" jaehyun kembali menaruh cermin besar itu di tempat semulanya.

"…tadi juga hyung melihatnya tanpa mengenakan baju." Lanjut jaehyun berjalan keluar kamar renjun,

Renjun hanya tersipu malu bahkan mukanya mulai memerah sekarang. "apa benar aku melakukannya?." Renjun mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam. "sepertinya tidak? Aku memang tidur seranjang dengannya, tapi tak melakukan apa pun!" renjun masih mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam. "apa tadi kata jaehyun hyung?. Dia tak mengenakan baju?..." renjun kembali tersipu malu. "ahh…. Seharusnya aku tak usah pingsan tadi, biar aku bisa melihat tubuhnya" pikiran renjun mulai menuju kehal yang dewasa. Itu kan wajar renjun sudah berumur 567 tahun, jadi biarkan dia berpikir seperti itu, toh dia sudah melampau usia manusia yang sudah boleh berfikir seperti itu. Tapi renjun bukanlah manusia melainkan Vampire, bagi Vampire umur renjun masih diusia remaja, salahkan jaehyun yang sudah mengajarkan renjun hal yang berbau dewasa.

 **TBC**

Maaf ya kalo ceritanya sedikit bikin bingung . Aku gak mau ngomomg banyak. Kalo ada yang mau ditanya bisa pm aku aja ya..., maaf kalo masih banyak typonya

Aku bales reviewnya dichap 5

Jangan lupa **REVIEWNYA... MAKASIH SUDAH BACA**


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

.HAPPY READING.

.

.

Chap 5

"jeno-ah,,, hyung pergi kuliah dulu?".taeyong sudah bersiap untuk pergi kuliah dengan kemeja berwarna navy yang tertutup jaket berwarna hitam dan celana jeans sobek-sobeknya serta sepatu yang selaras dengan kemeja dan jaketnya

"baiklah hyung hati-hati dijalan." Jeno tengah bersantai disofa sambil menonton kartun kesukaannya.

"emm… jeno-ah kau harus mengantar seragam dan tas renjunkerumahnya, jangan sampai lupa?" ucap taeyong sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Baiklah hyung aku akan mengantarkannya….merepotkan!" percayalah jeno mengucapkannya saat taeyong sudah pergi memasuki lift

Jeno beranjak dari duduknya mencoba mencari barang-barang milik renjun yang tertinggal, seperti seragam sekolah,tas,buku, dan smartphonenya. Ah smartphonejeno harus mengetahui dimana rumah renjun terlebih dulu. Mengambil smartphonerenjun dan mencari kontak hyungnya.

Setelah jeno sudah mendapat alamat rumah renjun, jeno kembali membereskan barang-barang renjun. Melipat seragamnya dan menaruh di dalam tas begitu juga dengan buka pelajaran. Mata jeno melihat sebuah kotak, jeno mengambilnya bentuknya seperti kotak susu namun disana tertulis "jus semangka ?" jeno kelihatan kebingungan mencoba berfikir lebih jauh. "jadi dia juga suka semangka rupanya" jeno kembali memasukan jus semangka itu kedalam tas renjun.

.

.

.

"diamana ya rumahnya? Nomor 63B?" jeno berjalan diterik matahari mencari rumah renjun, walau matahari terik tapi tetap saja udaranya sangat dingin.

"Kenapa susah sekali sih mencari rumahnya" jeno mulai kesal sudah 45 menit dirinya mencari rumah renjun namun tak ketemu juga, akhirnya jeno memutuskan untuk bertanya apa ajumma yang sedang berjalan membawa belanjaannya.

"Permisi… ajumma apa kau tau dimana alamat ini" jeno menyodorkan ponselnya pada ajumma tersebut.

"anak muda kenapa kau mencari rumah ini?" ajumma itu malah balik bertanya pada jeno.

"eh?... ah~ ini rumah temanku" jeno menjawab dengan sedikit kebingungan.

"tidak mungkin… rumah ini sudah tak berpenghuni sejak lama sekali" wajah jeno makin bertambah bingung, tidak mungkinkan hyungnyarenjun memberi alamat palsu.

"….tapi temanku memberikan alamat ini" jeno kembali menunjukan alamatnya

"mungkin saja kau sudah ditipu oleh teman mu itu" ajumma itu masih tak percaya jika jeno benar-benar mencari alamat ini.

"bisa kau beri tahu aku saja dimana alamat ini?" jeno tak mau ambil pusing, setidaknya dirinya harus memastikan jika alamat ini memang salah

"kau hanya perlu lurus kearah sana kemudian belok kekiri dan terus saja lurus kau akan melihat rumahnya tepat dihadapanmu" jelas ajumma itu menerangkan kemanajeno harus pergi.

"kamsahamnidaajumma" jenomembungkukan badannya pada ajumma tadi dan kemudian berjalan kearah yang sudah diberi tahu sebelumya oleh ajumma.

.

Jeno menatap bangunan didepannya ngeri. Bangunan bergaya kalasik namun memberikan kesan mewah itu didominasi dengan warna gelap, rumah itu sangat memukau. Apa halloween dimulai lebih cepat, itu lah salah satu pikiran yang ada diotaknya jeno. Jeno menekan bel rumah itu, sebenarnya jeno tak yakin jika bel itu masih berfungsi jika dilihat dari kondisi rumah tersebut.

Dugaan jeno benar bel itu sudah tidak berfungsi lagi, sendari tadi dirinya terus menekan bel itu namun tak ada yang muncul dari dalam rumah. Jeno memutuskan masuk ke halaman rumah. Setiap langkahnya diikuti dengan rasa takut, bagaimana tidak bayangkan jika kalian berada disebuah bangunan yang sudah tua dan using dengan pohon besar disamping rumah dan juga tanaman liar yang merambat menghiasi sebagian dinding rumah itu ditambah tidak ada lampu yang menyala dirumah itu, apa kalian tidak takut?. Jeno memberanikan dirinya, karna jika tidak, saat pulang nanti dia akan kena marah hyungnya lagi. Jeno mencoba mengetuk pintunya namun sebelum ketukan itu berhasil terdengar, pintu sudah terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Jeno melangkah masuk, sesaat dirinya sudah berada didalamjeno terdiam melihat isi rumah itu. Rumah yang dilihat dari luar nampak menyeramkan namun didalamnya terlihat indah.

Dengan perpaduan warna putih dan coklat natural membuat isinya terlihat sangat indah. Jeno masih tidak mempercayai ini, bagaimana bisa semuanya nampak baik-baik saja didalam sini. Belum selesai dengan rasa kagumnya jeno dikagetkan dengan renjun yang tiba-tiba berdiri disampingnya.

"ada apa kau kesini..?" suara renjunmenggetkanjeno

"Yak~, kau mengagetkan ku saja..!"

"kau kesini mau apa?" Tanya renjun lagi dengan mempersilahkan jeno untuk duduk

"aku mau mengembalikan ini" tangan jeno menyodorkan tas renjun yang berisi barang-barang miliknya.

"untung barang ku tidak ada yang hilang" renjun mengambil dan mengecek isi tasnya

"tentu saja kau pikir aku ini pencuri" jeno tak terima dengan ucapan renjun barusan yang seolah-oleh mengatainya pencuri.

"kau mau minum apa?" renjun tak peduli dengan pembelaan jeno barusan

"aku mau jus semangka…" ucap jeno tanpa malu-malu.

"kau juga suka jus semangka bukan?" lanjut jeno bertanya.

'jus semangka' renjun berpikir, sejak kapan dirinya suka jus semangka seingat nya dia hanya suka moonmin bukan jus semangka. Renjun lebih memilih minum darah moonmin dari pada jus semangka. Renjun baru teringat dengan sekotak darah yang bertuliskan jus semangka yang selalu ia bawa sebagai bekal sekolahnya.

"ah…iya…iya aku menyukai jus semangka" jawab renjun kikuk, jeno hanya tersenyum.

Renjun kebingungan karna isi lemari pendinginnya semuanya adalah darah bukan lah jus semangka.

"bagaimana ini,,, aku ini vampire mana mungkin punya jus semangka" renjun panik, bagimana caranya mendapatkan jus semangka, renjun tidak tau harus cari kemana.

Selintas ide terpikir dikepalanya. Renjun pun kembali menemui jeno yang sudah menunggu jus semangkanya dari tadi.

"jeno-ah…." Jeno pun menoleh kearahrenjun

"mana jus semangkanya?" sepertinya jeno sudah kehausan, dirinya butuh minum

"itu….jus semangkanya habis" jawab renjun dengan lembut

"kalo begitu jus yang ada di tas mu saja.." jeno meraih tas renjun yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"JANGAN…." Teriak renjun namun tas nya sudah berada digenggaman tangan jeno.

Renjun berjalan mendekati jeno yang sedang berusaha membuka tas milik renjun dan mengeluarkan kotak yang ada didalam tas tersebut.

"jeno…kembalikan padaku..!" renjun mencoba meminta dengan baik-baik.

"tidak…tidak akan aku kembalikan…" jeno berdiri dari duduknya mencoba menghindari tangan renjun yang akan mengambil kotak jus yang sebenarnya isinya bukan jus itu.

Jeno membuka kotak jus itu, dan memulai meminum isinya. Renjun menggigit bibir bawahnya panik, setelah ini tamat sudah riwayatnya. Jeno akan mengetahui semuanya, mengetahui bahwa renjun bukan lah manusia seperti dirinya.

"... Jus ini sangat nikmat.." jeno menaruh kotak jus yang setengah isinya sudah habis diminum.

'Apa? Jeno bilang apa? Nikmat ?! Tapi itu bukan lah sebuah jus!' renjun terdiam sejenak mendengar ucapan jeno. Ini sungguh diluar dugaannya, atau jeno hanya berpura-pura saja!?.

"sudah siang. Aku lebih baik pulang saja" jeno berdiri dan mengenakan jaketnya kembali.

"kau ingin pulang ?" jeno hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan saja dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"...jeno sebentar!" renjun menghentikan jeno yang sudah mengeggam knoppintu. Jeno berbalik menghadap renjun yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"...biar ku antar sampai kedepan." Renjun menggenggam tangan jeno yang berada diknop pintu.

"tidak kau tidak perlu mengantar ku" jeno menyingkirkan tangan renjun di atas tangannya.

Jeno berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu itu kembalimenyisakan renjundirumahnyasendirian.

Uwekkk...uuweekk...

Jeno memuntahkan kembali cairan berwarna merah yang diminumnya, setelah berlari dari rumah renjun dan berakhir di sebuah pohon yang cukup jauh dari sana. Jenoberjalan kebelakang pohon dan mendudukkan dirinya ditanah yang tertutup oleh rerumputan berwarna hijau setinggi mata kakinya.

"kupikir dia akan mengubahnya menjadi jus semangka yang sesungguhnya... Ternyata tidak..." jeno bergumam sambil menatap langit biru cerah yang dihiasi dengan gumpalan awan putih.

"vampire macam apa dia itu?.." jeno bertanya pada dirinya sendiri yang masih menatap langit.

"...tidak bisa mengubah darah menjadi jus semangka"

Hei! Renjun adalah seorang vampire bukan seorang pesulap yang bisa mengubah segelas air biasa menjadi segelas anggur. Sepertinya jeno terlalu banyak menonton film-film yang aneh, walaupun jeno selalu peringkat satu disekolahnya tapi dia tidak pintar soal vampire.

Taeyong berjalan terburu-buru menuju kantin kampusnya yang sangat ramai itu,. Dirinya ingin mencari seseorang yang tak tau diri, yang sudah berani membohonginya itu.

"YAK..!" taeyong berteriak saat melihat orang yang ia cari sedang duduk sambil berbincang dengan teman-temannya disalah satu meja di pojokkan kantin tersebut.

Semua orang yang berada disana menatap kearahtaeyong, yang berjalan menuju meja dipojok sana. Menghampiri seseorang dipojok sana dengan tatapan ingin membunuh orang tersebut.

"KAU BELUM MEMBAYARKU...!" taeyong kembali berteriak pada orang itu, semua orang disana terlihat terkejut dengan ucapan taeyong.'belum membayarnya' semua mahasiswa tau bahwa taeyong adalah pekerja sex, namun mengapa mereka terkejut dengan ucapan taeyong itu.

"aku ?" yuta orang yang dimaksud malah bertanya pada taeyong.

"Iya kau,,! Kau sudah janji akan membayar ku 2 kali lipat" masih dengan amarah yang mengebu-gebu, kini jari telunjuk taeyong mulai dimainkan untuk menunjuk yuta.

"maaf aku lupa.. Berapa yang harus aku bayar sayang?" goda yuta dengan mencolek pinggang taeyong.

"4 juta won... Kau harus membayar ku cepat.". Yuta mengeluarkan dompetnya dan membukanya.

"sayang sekali.. Aku tak membawa uang cash. Bagaimana kalau nanti aku transfer saja?" tawar yuta pada taeyong yang sudah berada dirangkulan tangannya.

"aku tunggu sampai malam ini.. Kalau tak kau kirim, aku akan memutuskan kemaluanmudan menjahitnya dimulut mu...!" ancam taeyong. Terdengar sadis namun yuta dan teman-temannya hanya tertawa lepas mendengar ucapan taeyong.

...

Taeyong melenggang pergi setelah mengancam yuta, menuju kelasnya untuk mengikuti mata kuliah hari ini.

Malam mulai menyapa, taeyong yang baru menyelesaikan mata kuliah terakhirnya, berjalan di koridor kampusnya yang sudah sepi menyisakan beberapa mahasiswa yang senasib dengannya.

Saat taeyong ingin segera meninggalkan kampusnya itu tiba-tiba dirinya mendapatkan panggilan dari kantung kemihnya yang sudah tidak mampu menampung air seninya dan sesegera mungkin taeyong menuju toilet kampusnya yang letaknya agak sedikit jauh dari gerbang kampusnya itu.

...

Taeyong membuka resleting celananya lalu mengeluarkan kejantanannya. Taeyong merasa lega saat selesai dengan urusannya itu dan hendak keluar dari toilet namun dirinya terkejut,tubuhnya menjadi tidak bisa bergerak saat melihat pria yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan mata dan rambut berwarna hitam pekat yang terlihat jelas berkat kulitnya yang seputih salju.

Pria itu berjalan melewati taeyong yang masih terdiam, melakukan seperti apa yang taeyong lakukan tadi. Bola mata taeyong terus melirik pria itu atau lebih tepatnya kebagian bawahnya.

...

Pria itu menatap taeyong, dengan sedikit glagapantaeyong mengalihkan pandangannya keberbagai arah dan bersyukur karna tubuhnya sudah bisa digerakkan.

Saat tubuhnya sudah dapat digerakkan taeyong bukan keluar dari toilet tetapi mendekati pria yang tampan itu. Memeluknya dari belakang, membuat pria tersebut terkejut dengan perbuatan taeyong. Tangan nya yang semula hanya memeluk pinggang pria tersebut sekarang mulai beralih meraba dada bidang pria tersebut, sedangkan tangan satunya lagi mulai menggenggam kejantanan pria itu dan membuatnya menegang.

Pria tersebut menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan mencium bibir taeyong. Kemudian memojokkan taeyongkesudut toilet dengan terus mencium taeyong ganas membuat taeyong mengerang kenikmatan, tak sampai disitu, sebelah tangan pria itu mulai meremas junior taeyong dari luar celananya dan sebelahnya mulai masuk kedalamkemeja yang taeyong pakai.

Taeyong mengerang saat juniornya diremas dan nipplenya dipilin dengan tangan besar pria. Tersebut. Tangan yang semulai bermain di junior tayong kini beralih kepundak taeyong menyuruhnya untuk berjongkok, taeyong yang sudah mengerti maksud pria tersebut mulai membuka mulutnya dan mulai memasukan junior yang besar itu kedalam mulutnya. Memaju mundurkan mulutnya. Pria tersebut tak tinggal dia dia menjambak rambut taeyong kuat sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmat yang taeyong berikan pada juniornya . Tangan taeyong juga mulai mengocok junior itu seirama dengan kulumannya.

Pria tersebut memcekiktaeyong dengan tangannya, taeyong serasa ingin mati karna cekikan pria tersebut dan dorongan dari junior besar pria ter sebut. Taeyong suka diperlakukan seperti ini, dirinya sangat mengimpikan bisa bermain seperti ini dan.

...

Ehhkkmm

Pria itu berdehem membangunkan taeyong dari lamunannya, taeyong masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"apa yang sedang kau lamunkan?" pria itu bertanya pada taeyong, taeyong hanya kebingungan dia harus membalas apa.

"itu..." taeyong tak menyelesaikan ucapannya, dirinya lebih memilih keluar dari toilet dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Pria tersebut hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan taeyong yang menurutnya lucu itu.

Taeyong mempercepat langkahnya, deru nafasnya semakin cepat, degupanjantungnya semakin kencangmenadakan bahwa dirinya sedang ketakutan. Mencoba keluar dari lingkungan kampusnya yang sangat gelap dan sepi, adalah tujuan utamanya sekarang.

Taeyong mencoba mengabaikan apa yang didengarnya, mengabaikan sekelebat bayangan yang membuat bulu kuduknya semakin meremang. Tinggal sedikit lagi, hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi dia akan keluar dari lingkungan kampusnya.

Tegang, seluruh tubuh taeyong menegang sesaat sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. Ingin rasanya taeyong menjerit ketakutan namun jeritannya tertahan akan sesuatu. Seperti sebuah tangan yang besar mendekap mulutnya.

"jangan berteriak. Aku tak akan melakukan apapun" suara pria, suara yang beberapa menit lalu sudah pernah taeyong dengar.

Perlahan tangan besar itu melepas dekapannya dimulut taeyong.

"kau mau apa?" taeyong membalikan tubuhnya. Matanya terkagum melihat manik berwarna hitam yang benar-benar hitam.

"aku tau kau takut kan?" taeyong hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

"kalau kau tak keberatan boleh aku mengantar mu pulang?" tanya pria itu lagi,.

Taeyong hanya membeku ditempatnya, 'apa? Pria tampan ini akan mengantar ku pulang!? Apa yang harus kulakukan?' pikiran taeyong sangat senang bahkan bukan cuman pikirannya saja tapi hati dan wajahnya pun sama

"...aku tidak ada maksud lain! Tidak baik jika kau pulang sendirian selarut ini!". Hei,,,, sekarang baru setengah delapan malam pasti masih sangat ramai diluar sana, apa lagi sekarang adalah malam minggu. Taeyong bahkan sering pulang hingga larut malam.

"kalau kau tidak mau juga tak masalah?" pria itu hendak menjauh dari taeyong, karna merasa sepertinya taeyong masih takut akan dirinya.

"tidak,,, tidak masalah. Kau boleh mengantar ku pulang!" taeyong berseru, membuat sebuah senyum berkembang di bibirnya.

"kalau begitu,, kita ke mobilku" taeyong menyamakan langkahnya agar berjalan beriringan.

Selama perjalanan mereka hanya saling diam, taeyong tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya, sedangkan pria yang belum diketahui namanya oleh taeyong terlalu fokus pada jalan.

"sendari tadi kita belum berkenalan" taeyong yang merasa ganjil dengan situasi yang hanya diam saja mencoba membuka mulutnya.

Pria itu hanya melirik kearah taeyong.

"nama ku taeyong, lee taeyong" dengan senyuman taeyong memperkenalkan dirinya.

"jaehyun.. Jung jaehyun" pria disebelahnya juga memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sedikit melirik taeyong.

Setelah itu diam hanya diam yang kembali menyelimuti mereka. Sampai pada akhirnya mereka sampai di apartemen taeyong.

"terima kasih... Jaehyun" gumam taeyong dengan senyum manisnya, jaehyun hanya mengangguk.

Taeyong turun dari mobil jaehyun setelah menyuruh jaehyun berhati-hati saat diperjalanan pulangnya. Taeyong melambaikan tangannya pada jaehyun yang sudah menginjak gasnya.

Taeyong memasuki gedung apartemennya, tunggu.

Taeyong berhenti dan berpikir.

"aku merasa tak asing dengan wajah pria itu? siapa ya dia? Aku sepertinya pernah melihatnya?" gumam taeyong pada dirinya sendiri

"ah sudahlah lupakan" taeyong berjalan memasuki lift yang terbuka itu.

 **TBC**

Akhirnya... Jaeyong kembali bertemu hehehheh. Maaf ya kalo masih ada typonya,,,, aku juga mau ngucapin terima kasih biat yang sudah folandfavandreviewcerita ini, karna antusias kaliat buat aku makin semangat buat ngetik ffnya. Maaf yang kalo masih ada typo soalnya kau gak edit lagi + aku ngetiknya lewat hp.

 **KkumaBear19: Aduh jangan sampe kesenggolatuh.. Entar gawat, entar aku malah buat adegan yang merusak citra suci ,aku? *plak* (luudahgaksucitau) mereka, heheheh. Tapi tenang ajaenjun masih pakai yang dalem kok hehehe.**

 **Bling0323: Iya dong... Iya aku usahainnoren &jaeyongnya seimbang tapi kalo permintaan akan noren lebih banyak, bakal aku utamain main couplenyanoren, begitunya sebaliknya. Ihhh... Aku line 00 kok.**

 **Andrea98: Ini sudah aku lanjut ya... Aduh aku masih polos kakak, jadinya gakbisa buat moment iya iyaannya, *plak* (dibilangluudahgakpolosjuga) heheh, nanti ya aku buatin. Cukup sabar menunggu saja ya...hehehhehe.**

 **Fangirlalala: Asdfghjkl, tenang mereka cuman tidur bareng aja kok... (tapi aku gak tahu juga) hihihihihi. Aduh aku mana tega sih ngebuatrenjun jadi anak polos? Loh kok?, ehhh salah maksudnya jadi anak bandel hehehhe, sabar menunggu saja ya pasti bakal aku buatin kok.**

 **Cheon yi: jaehyun dari kecil udah jadi vampire…. Nanti bakal dibahas kenapa jaehyun sama taeyong bisa bersatu dan kenapa mereka berpisah,,, maaf ya kalo ceritanya ngebingungin ?!. Iya dongsss,,,,, kasian kalo renjun dan bobo… tenang aja masih ada yang dalemnya kok… heheh. udah aku lanjut ya**

 **Special present aku update langsung 2 chap hehehe**

 **Makasih** **yang sudah review** **...**


	6. Chapter 6

MR. DHAMPYRE

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

CHAPTER 6

Sudah dua minggu semenjak jeno datang kerumah renjun, kini Jeno berjalan kerooftop gedung sekolahnya, karna sekarang adalah waktunya makan siang maka takayal banyak siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang menghalangi jalannya.

Krreeekk..

Jeno membuka pintu rooftop, dan melangkah keluar untuk menikmati pemandangan yang lumayan indah sambil mendengarkan musik. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan jeno sejak di tahun ajaran pertamanya, jika ia tidak ingin makan maka ia akan belajar atau mendengarkan musik dirooftop.

Matanya berkeliling melihat setiap sudut rooftop dan kemudian matanya menangkap seorang siswa yang sedang mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir dengan kaki yang terjulur kebawah, tapi jeno tenang saja karna rooftop sekolahnya sudah diamankan dengan besi-besi pelindung agar siswa yang duduk dipinggiran tidak jatuh kebawah.

Jeno mengenali siswa itu. Berjalan mendekatinya mencoba untuk mengagetkannya namun gagal karna siswa tersebut menoleh padanya.

"apa kau ingin mengagetkan ku?" ucap siswa itu setelah menoleh menatap jeno.

"tidak..." jawab jeno menggantung.

"lalu ?" tanya siswa itu lagi

"...aku ingin mendorongmu kebawah,njunie!"dengan senyuman jahilnya jeno berucap. Sekarang mereka sudah sangat akrab, meski pun sikap jeno pada renjun masih sama seperti dulu

Renjun hanya terdiam tak menaggapi ucap jeno yang mulai mendudukkan dirinya sama dengan renjun.

"kau sedang apa disini?" jeno mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan juga headset warna birunya dari saku celananya.

"sedang menikmati makan siang ku" dengan menyedot sekotak jus semangka yang sebenarnya isinya bukan lah sebuah jus semangka.

Jeno hanya memperhatikan renjun yang sedang menyesap sekotak jus itu. Renjun yang merasa diperhatikan menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap balik jeno.

"kenapa ?. Apa kau mau juga?. Aku bawa 2." Renjun menawarkan sekotak jus pada jeno, dan langsung mendapat gelengan dari kepala jeno.

Jeno masih mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu lalu, karna kebodohan dirinya yang ingin memastikan bahwa temannya ini adalah seorang vampire, merelakan dirinya meminum darah yang rasanya jauh lebih buruk dari masakan yang sudah basi. Mungkin kalian bingung bagaimana jeno bisa tau kalau renjun adalah vampire ?, semua berawal pada malam itu saat hyungnya pergi studytour,

#flashback on

Aku meletakkan poselku di meja nakas samping tempat tidurku dan merebahkan tubuh pegalku diatas kasur empuk milik ku.

Sudah 10 menit aku mencoba untuk tidur namun hasilnya nihil aku tak bisa tertidur pula, semua salah perut kosong ku yang mintaku untuk memakan sesuatu namun saat aku ingin bangun dan berjalan ke dapur, suara orang berjalan dibelakangku membuat ku mengurungkan niat awalku dan memilih berbaring saja.

"bau yang sama tetapi..." suara pria terdengar setelah suara endusan berakhir dan kembali pria itu mengendus bau tubuh ku membuat ku semakin takut.

"...berbeda rasa". Aku dibuat pusing dalam ketakutan ku apa maksud pria ini sih,. Memangnya aku ini sebuah makanan apa.

"hyung sedang apa kau disini?..." kembali suara pria membuat ku kaget dan takut, tapi kali ini suara itu tidak seperti yang pertama.

"...dia mainan ku jangan sentuh dia!". Ucap pria yang baru saja datang menurut ku,. tapi apa dia bilang tadi, mainannya?,. 'Heii... Kali ini apa lagi, tadi aku dikira makanan sekarang mainan. Aku ini manusia'.. Aku kesal dalam ketakutanku.

"hyung tau renjun-ah,,,, lagi pula bukan dia yang hyung cari" suara pria pertama terdengar lagi, berucap pada pria yang bernama renjun itu.

"lalu kenapa hyung melakukan ini.."aku kaget setelah pria yang bernama renjun mengendusku dari depan membuat ku mengeratkan mataku kuat.

"kau cerewet,,,hyung mau pulang saja"seketika aura kamar ku menjadi sedikit sepi sesaat pria yang ku belakangi menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"lebih baik memang begitu,,,, kau tak apa pangeranku" pria bernama renjun mendekatiku dan membelai rambutku.

"maaf aku hanya bisa mengunjungi mu dimalam hari" aku ingin sekali melihat wajah pria bernama renjun itu, tapi aku takut kalau tiba-tiba dia kaget dan melakukan hal aneh pada ku.

"tapi kau tidak perlu sedih karna besok aku akan bersekolah ditempatmu bersekolah juga". Tapi aku penasaran dengan wajah renjun ini, aku pun beranikan diri danmembuka mataku sedikit. Siluet pria dengan mata dan rambut berwarna merah, membuat wajahnya sangat lucu sekali, dan saat dia tersenyum dan menampakan deretan giginya disana ada sebuah gingsul yang membuatnya menjadi semakin lucu dimata ku. Dan seketika jantung ku berdebar-debar,

'kenapa ini? Ada apa dengan ku? Wajah lucu itu membuat ku berdebar-debar' ini sulit diartikan bagiku. Membuat ku untuk berpikir keras apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku.

"sudahlah kau pasti lelah, tidurlah yang nyenyak pangeranku"ucapannya membuatku berhenti bergelut dengan pemikiranku, dan seketika renjun menghilang dari hadapan ku, cukup membuatku sedikit merinding saja.

Setelah kepergian renjun aku membuka mata ku.

"aku berharap kau berada dikelasku pria manis" aku merasa panas disekitar pipiku. Apa yang baru saja aku katakan pasti aku sudah gila.

"ah sudahlah aku ingin tidur saja.. Sampai berjumpa besok ya renjun" aku kembali menutup mataku agar tertidur meski perut ku minta diisi.

Aku sungguh sudah tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan renjun dibangku ku. Ini sangat aneh bagiku tak biasanya aku seperti ini, lagi pulang kemarin dia datang dan pergi darikamarku sesuka hatinya pasti ada yang aneh padanya.

"tapi jika dipikirkan lagi,,, renjun memiliki mata berwarna merah dan..."aku mencoba mengingat wajah renjun yang sudah tersimpan diotakku.

"...taring, benar dia memiliki taring yang sedikit panjang dari manusia biasa. Apa dia seorang vampire?" aku hanya menerka saja, tapi aku yakin dia seorang vampire, mata dan taringnya sudah membuktikan bahwa dia vampire yang sering berada difilm.

Akhirnya hal yang ku tunggu datang park saem datang lima menit sebelum bel, pasti ingin memperkenalkan siswa baru, dan benar dugaan ku, siswa baru itu masuk kedalam kelas,

"Selamat datang vampire kecil" gumamku pelan,. untuk sementara ini aku menganggapnya adalah seorang vampire.

Singkat cerita, renjun sudah memperkenalkan dirinya dan meminta pada park saem untuk duduk disamping ku. Hal itu membuatku sedikit deg-degan. 'sekarang apa lagi yang salah dari ku'.

Renjun menghampiri ku,jantung ku menjadi tambah berdebar-debar karna dia.

"annyeonghaseyo,,,nama saya jung renjun, mohon bantuannya" dia duduk disamping ku.

"annyeonghaseyo,,, lee jeno, saya akan membantu sebisa saya" ucap ku senatural mungkin agar rasa dalam tubuhku dapat tersembunyikan.

Bel pulang berbunyi, semua siswa sangat senang termasuk aku. Namun saat aku sedang merapihkan buku ku renjun menatap tau maksud tatapannya. Dia merengek minta aku ajarkan pelajaran matematika tadi.

'kenapa dia begitu mengemaskan' rengekannya membuat jantungku berdebar tak karuan, mungkin setelah 1 bulan bersamanya aku akan terkena serangan jantung.

Namun karna hari mulai petang dan aku ingin segera pulang aku pun mengiyakannya permintaan renjun tapi dia harus kerumah ku.

Aku tidak tau kalau vampire itu memiliki otak yang bodoh, kukira mereka sangat pandai seperti didalam film dan drama yang kutonton. Mengapa aku bilang begitu? Karna vampire yang sekarang bersama ku ini sepertinya memiliki kapasitas tampung otak yang tidak banyak. Sudah hampir 3 jam aku mengajarinya namun dia selalu saja menanyakan hal yang sudah entah berapa kali ku jawab.

"ahhh,,,, aku lapar jadi aku tak bisa mengerti" ucap renjun memelas,

Deg

'dia lapar? Apa dia akan menghisap habis darah ku dan taeyong hyung' aku jadi sedikit takut dengan ucapan vampire kecil dan mengemaskan ini

"kau lapar renjun-ah?" Tanya hyungku yang sendari tadi sedang memasak sambil tertawa kecil karna kelucuan yang aku dan renjun buat. Hei kata siapa itu lucu, memang orang yang kesal itu sebuah lelucon?, bagi hyung ku dia sangat suka saat aku sedang kesal.

"kalau begitu rapikan semua buku dan alat tulis diatas meja" ucap taeyong hyung sambil membawa 2 mangkuk bibimbap kemudian menaruhnya diatas meja makan.

"ini untuk renjun dan yang ini untuk jeno songsaenim" ejek hyung ku pada ku,

"selamat makan" aku sedang sibuk mengaduk mangkuk bibimbapku.

"selamat makan" begitu juga dengan taeyong hyung yang sedang mengaduk mangkuknya. Namun tidak dengan renjun yang tidak menyentuh sama sekali sendok dan mangkuknya,.

"kau tidak suka bibimbap renjun-ah?" taeyong hyung yang melihat renjun seperti itu angkat bicara,

"ti-tidak kok hyung," jawab renjun sedikit terbata.

"lalu kenapa tidak kau makan?... tadi katanya kau lapar?" Tanya taeyong hyung lagi.

'aku lupa, dia kan vampire mana mungkin diakan memakan ini' aku melirik renjun yang berada disebelahku

"mau hyung adukkan?" Tanya taeyong hyung lagi. Aku merasa sangat bersalah pada renjun bila dia memakan itu.

"jja,,,,ayo dimakan renjun-ah" taeyong hyung sudah mengembalikan mangkuk pada renjun. Aku tau dia sedikit ragu untuk menyendok bibimbap itu kemudian dimasukannya kedalam mulutnya.

'bodoh, dasar vampire kecil bodoh. Mengapa kau memasukannya, kalau kau sakit bagimana? Atau lebih parah kau akan menghilang?' aku panik didalam pikiranku

"apa enak?" Tanya taeyong hyung pada renjun yang tengah mengunyah bibimbap itu,. Dan dia mengangguk saja, aku yakin itu hanya untuk menghargai makanan.

Aku tak tega melihatnya harus menghabiskan semangkuk bibimbap. aku pun berinisiatif dengan mengambil mangkuknya, dan dia pun tak mencegahnya.

Acara makan kami selesai dan sekarang waktunya menyuruhnya pulang. Semua gagal karna taeyong hyung yang menyuruhnya menginap disini, dikamarku. Ada sedikit rasa senang dalam hati ku, tapi aku tetap khawatir padanya, dia harus meminum darah bukan?, aku tak mau mengorban kan darah ku walaupun wajah vampire ini sangat lucu.

"jeno-ah Pinjamkan baju dan celana mu untuk renjun juga", suara hyung ku mengema di kupingku, lagi pula ukuran badan ku dan badan renjun jelas jauh berbeda, dia lebih kecil dari ku.

Aku pun mencari baju dan celana yang ukurannya sedikit lebih kecil, agar muat padanya. Aku pun memberikan padanya.

Renjun si vampire kecil pun mengambilnya dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Aku hanya melihat renjun masuk kedalam kamar mandi, dan merebahkan tubuh ku di atas kasur empuk ku.

"jeno-ah apa baju mu tidak ada yang lebih kecil?" sudah ku duga, bahkan baju yang sudah kecil dibadan ku saja masih kebesaran dengannya, aku sudah tak punya baju yang lebih kecil lagi.

"tidak punya,,, cepat tidur aku sudah mengantuk" bukannya aku malas mencari baju yang lebih kecil untuknya tapi baju itu sudah paling kecil yang ku punya.

"tapi ini sangat besar, celananya selalu turun" yang benar saja celana ku tidak pas juga dengannya.

"bagimana bajunya?" aku harus memastikan jika baju itu cukup panjang untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya jika celana ku selalu turun.

"begitu juga bajunya. Terlalu panjang sampai menutupi setengah dengkul ku" bagus, kalau begitu aku dia tidak usah pake celananya saja.

"yasudah kalau gitu jangan pakai celananya", mungkin terdengar mesum, tapi aku tidak ada maksud yang lain. Aku bukan orang mesum, dan ku harap renjun juga berpikiran yang sama, jika dia ingin memakai celanan juga tidak mengapa.

"apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku tidak pakai celana?" ternyata dia tak berpikiran sama dengan ku. Ku harap setelah ini tidak ada kabar disekolah, yang menyatakan bahwa diriku menjadi orang mesum saat dirumah.

"cepat tidur atau kuusir dari kamar ku", tiba-tiba aku sedikit kesal dengannya, atau kesal karna dia tak sepemikiran dengan ku.

"baiklah", renjun pun membaringkan dirinya di samping ku, dan kurasa dia sudah tertidur aku pun juga memejamkan mataku.

Aku merasa sedikit terganggu dengan sebuah suara yang terdengar begitu jelas,. Aku pun membuka mataku dan ternyata itu suara renjun yang mengigau. Aku melihat renjun lekat dengan mata sayu ku yang masih mengantuk. Bagian bawah bajunya terangkat memamerkan paha putih, mulus, kecilnya. Aku sempat berpikir dia kedinginan karna tak mengenakan celana dan selimut, aku pun membalikan tubuhnya menghadap ku dan menyelimutinya sampai dada

Taring. Jeno melihat taring panjang renjun yang mengigau tidak jelas. Entah apa yang diigau renjun, tapi jeno sedikit mengerti dengan igauan renjun.

"haus,,, aku haus"setidaknya kata itu lah yang terdengar jelas ditelinga jeno.

'Haus ?, renjun haus?'aku pun berniat mengambilkan segelas air namun seketika aku teringat bahwa renjun adalah vampire. Vampire yang haus membutuhkan minum, namum buka segelas air melainkan segelas darah. Dan itu membuatku tertegun dan berpikir sejenak. Haruskan aku mengorbankan sedikit darah ku ini. Renjun terus saja mengigau. Aku pun pergi kedapur dan mengambil pisau lalu kembali kekamarku.

"kau harus mengingat ini vampire kecil, aku mengorbankan darah ku untuk mu" aku pun mengoreskan pisau itu di jari telunjuk ku dan darah mengalir perlahan. Karna aku begitu takut akan pisau jadi aku hanya mengoreskannya sedikit saja, setidaknya darah ku mengalir keluar.

Aku pun memposisikan jari telunjuk ku diatas bibirnya membiarkan beberapa tetes darah jatuh keatas bibirnya. Renjun tak mengerakkan lidahnya, namum dia mengerakkan sedikit bibirnya. Setelah kurasa cukup darah ku untuknya minum aku mengambil plester di laci samping ranjangku dan memasangkannya, meski aku tak tau pasti jika darah ku itu cukup untuknya, karna renjun tak mengerakan bibirnya untuk mengapai darah ku di sekitar bibirnya. 'Atau mungkin dia itu bukan vampire?' itu sempat terpikir oleh ku. Jika renjun vampire sudah seharusnya dia menjilat darah ku dibibirnya. Aku pun merasa bingung siapa sebenarnya renjun ini, jika dia bukan vampire kenapa waktu itu dia datang dan pergi seperti makhluk halus, jika dia makhluk halus tidak mungkin dia ada disiang hari, jika dia vampire seharusnya dia menjilat darah ku, atau dia makhluk luar angkasa?. Aku pun memutuskan untuk tidur saja dan mencari taunya nanti saja.

#flashback off

"kenapa kau tidak mau?..." renjun berucap sambil menatap jeno

"bukankah kau suka jus semangka? Ini kan jus semangka" lanjutnya.

Jeno tak mau meminum darah untuk kedua kalinya. Jus semangka yang dibawa renjun adalah darah dan itu sudah tersimpan di dalam otaknya, agar menolak jus semangka yang ditawarkan oleh renjun.

"tidak... Tidak usah, aku lagi tak ingin minum jus" bohong jeno Pada renjun yang terlihat sedikit merasa sedikit tak enak tapi dia juga tak mau meminum darah lagi.

'kenapa dia menolaknya? Padahal aku sudah membeli jus ini untuknya!. Aku tak akan tega membuat pangeran tampan ku ini meminum darah untuk kedua kalinya' renjun berucap pada dirinya sendiri.

"jeno-ah,,, aku ingin bertanya pada mu tentang satu hal, apa boleh?" renjun meletakan kotak jusnya di sampingnya dan menatap jeno.

"boleh, memang kau mau bertanya apa?" jeno juga menatap mata renjun, mata yang bila diperhatikan akan terlihat berwarna merah itu.

"apa yang kau ketahui tentang ku?" raut wajah renjun menjadi serius, bahkan jeno baru pertama kali melihat wajah serius renjun.

"..." jeno hanya terdiam. Apakah dia harus mengatakan pada renjun bahwa dirinya sudah tau kalau renjun adalah seorang vampire.

"katakan semua yang kau ketahui," renjun kembali berucap, dia tau bahwa ada keraguan pada jeno untuk mengungkapkan siapa renjun sebenarnya.

"... Kau,,,,adalah,,,,,,seorang..-"

"jadi kau sudah mengetahuinya!.." renjun memotong ucapan jeno, menarik nafas dan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"...akhirnya pangeran tampanku mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya. Jadi apa kau maubersama ku selamanya?" renjun tersenyum simpul, dan mengatakan inti perasaannya pada jeno yang bingung dengan ucapan renjun, meski sebenarnya tidak benar-benar bingung.

"aku..?" jeno menunjuk dirinya. Dan dijawab anggukan dari kepala renjun.

" tentu saja..." sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah renjun, meski jeno belum menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"...aku tidak mau dengan orang bodoh seperti mu" seketika senyuman itu menghilang dari wajah renjun.

"apa kau sekarang sedang memainkan sebuah peran ?," jeno bangkit dari duduknya, renjun hanya terdiam, kepalanya masih berpikir keras, apa yang terjadi disini? Apa yang sudah dia ucapkan? Apa jeno belum mengetahui siapa dia?. Renjun benar-benar terlihat bodoh sekarang ini.

"kau bukanlah tipe ku renjun-ah!. Sudahlah, ayo kembali kekelas bel sudah berbunyi" jeno mengusak rambut renjun kemudian berjalan meninggalkan renjun yang masih terduduk dipingiran rooftop.

.

.

.

'kau memang bukan tipe ku, tapi kau sudah membuatku jatuh kedalam pesona mu sudah mencintaimu saat malam dimana kau mengunjungi Ku. Kau adalah vampire kecil ku'

.END.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(tapi boong, hehehhehe. Ini masih berlanjut kok belum end,. Lanjutanya ada dibawah, baca lagi ya, tadi cuman buat istirahat doang kok.. Hihihihihi, biar mulutnya gak kram... Lanjut ya bacanya).

.

.

.

Dua minggu juga berlalu, sejak taeyong mengenal jaehyun. Taeyong masih belum mengetahui siapa jaehyun sebenarnya, dirinya masih terlalu sibuk mengagumi wajah tampan jaehyun, sampai melewatkan kalo dia pernah bertemu jaehyun di depan pintu apartemennya. Sedangkan jaehyun selalu mengingat taeyong, jaehyun mengetahui semua tentang taeyong, jaehyun mengetahui masa kecil taeyong, tapi tidak dengan taeyong yang merasa sebagian memori masa kecilnya hilang.

#Flashback on

Waktu itu umur mereka masih 6 tahun, ah tidak lebih tepatnya umur taeyong,. Saat itu taeyong baru saja pulang dari taman kanak-kanak, berjalan dengan senyum lugunya menuju rumah, namun dia melihat anak laki-laki yang tengah memandangi rumah taeyong dari luar. Taeyong berjalan menghampiri bocah laki-laki itu.

"kau siapa?" tanya taeyong dengan manisnya.

"jaehyun... Jung jaehyun" bocah bernama jaehyun itu menjawab pertanyaan taeyong dengan wajah dan nada suara yang datar.

"kenapa kau memandangi rumah ku?" taeyong kecil mulai bertanya lagi.

"memangnya kenapa,,, tidak boleh?" jaehyun balik bertanya dengan suara datarnya.

"boleh... Tapi jangan terlalu lama, nanti kau dikira pencuri" setelah berucap taeyong membuka gerbang rumahnya. Entah kenapa gerbang itu sangat sulit sekali dibuka, tapi biasanya taeyong dapat dengan mudah membuka gerbang itu.

"jaehyuniee,,, bisa bantu aku membuka gerbangnya?" taeyong berbalik meminta bantuan jaehyun yang masih berdiri memandangi rumah taeyong.

Jaehyun mengangguk dan membantu taeyong membuka gerbangnya, berhasil gerbang itu sekarang sudah bergeser sejauh ukuran badan taeyong hanya lebih sedikit saja.

"gomawo jaehyuniee..." taeyong membungkuk tanda berterima kasih.

"aku taeyong.. Lee taeyong" ucap taeyong dengan senyum manis tapi lugu itu kemudian masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Sedangkan jaehyun kecil merasa pipinya menjadi panas setelah melihat taeyong kecil tersenyum padanya. Entah kenapa dia menyukai saat taeyong tersenyum padanya.

Dimulai dari situlah, jaehyun dan taeyong saling mengenal pertama kali, sebelum suatu alasan yang membuat mereka berpisah dan sebagian memori kecil taeyong menghilang .

#flashback off

Taeyong tengah menunggu jaehyun diperpustakaan umum. Hari ini mereka berniat untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama, dan jaehyun meminta taeyong untuk menentukan tempatnya, taeyong perpustakaan, karna disana cukup tenang suasananya.

Hanya perlu 10 menit, taeyong menunggu jaehyun. Bukan waktu tang cukup lama. Jaehyun menghampiri taeyongfanmendudukan dirinya di hadapan taeyong.

"kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya jaehyun singkat.

"tidak kok. Tapi ku kira kau tidak akan datang, karna dari balasan mu kemarin sepertinya kau merasa tak suka dengan perpustakaan."taeyong cukup senang, karna jaehyun datang tak lama setelah dirinya datang.

"aku memang tidak suka perpustakaan, tapi karna ada kau disini jadinya aku datang, dan aku akan kemanapun asal ada kau di tempat itu. Karna aku menyukaimu"

Blush…

Seketika pipi taeyong menjadi merah setelah mendengar ucapan jaehyun. Taeyong sangat senang mendengarnya.

Selama mengerjakan tugas taeyong tidak dapat fokus, matanya terus saja melirik jaehyun yang ada dihadapannya itu. Jaehyun selalu dapat mencuri semua atensi taeyong, jaehyun juga dapat menghancurkan fokus.

"jangan metatap ku terus atau aku akan lebih menyukaimu" ucap jaehyun yang merasa dirinya terus diperhatikan oleh taeyong.

"sangat disayangkan jika ada makhluk tampan didepan ku, tapi tidak ku perhatikan" taeyong asal mengucap dengan kedua tangan digunakan untuk menopang kepalanya.

Jaehyun hanya tersenyum saja mendengar ucapan taeyong.

'kau tak pernah berubah dari dulu taeyongie… kau selalu membuat ku jatuh cinta dengan apa yang selalu kau lakukan.' Jaehyun berucap dalam hati sambil membuka lebar demi lembar sebuah buku digengamannya.

"jeno-ah,,, tunggu aku!" renjun berlari kecil kearah jeno. Sekarang sudah waktunya jam pulang sekolah semua siswa pun beranjak pulang. Terlebih lagi jeno yang langsung keluar kelas saat bel berbunyi, pelajaran terakhir dikelasnya sangat menyenagkan karna gurunya tidak masuk dan tidak meninggalkan tugas apapun .

"kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku sih" jeno kesal karna setiap pulang sekolah renjun selalu saja mengikutinya padahal arah rumah renjun dan jeno tidak searah.

"aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu pada mu?" renjun menyimbangkan langkah nya agar dapat berjalan berdampingan dengan jeno.

"apa lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?" dengan terus berjalan jeno menaggapi ucpan renjun.

"tipe kekasih ideal mu seperti apa?" jeno berhenti dan menatap renjun yang berada disampingnya, renjun hanya tersenyum.

" tipe ideal ku…" jeno mencoba berpikir sejenak tentang tipe kekasih idealnya. Sedikit menerka- nerka seperti apa tipe idealnya.

"…adalah seseorang yang tak bodoh sepertimu… sudahlah jangan tanyakan hal yang tidak penting" jeno langsung meninggalkan renjun di depan gerbang sekolahnya.

renjun tidak kesal saat jeno mengatainya, tapi dari situ dia selalu termotivasi untuk menjadi vampire yang pintar meski sebenarnya renjun sudah pintar hanya saja dia tak mau menunjukannya saja. Renjun melihat sekelilingnya yang sudah sangat sepi tidak ada siswa lagi disini, renjun pun memutuskan untuk menggukana kekuatan teleportasinya karna dia udah lelah dan ingin pulang cepat. Merasa sudah tidak ada orang lagi renjun pun langsung menggukana teleportasinya. Namun dari jarang yang sangat jauh seseorang melihatnya dari balik pohon besar.

Dalam sekejap renjun sudah berada didalam rumahnya.

"sangat senang menjadi seorang vampire" gumamnya sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Namun seseorang dari balik dinding mengagetkannya.

"YAK~ hyung kau mengagetkan ku saja" renjun mengusap dadanya lembut.

"kau menggunakan kekuatan mu renjun-ah?" Tanya jaehyun pada renjun, dan hanya dibalas cengiran dari renjun.

"tidak ada yang melihatnya kan tadi?" Tanya jaehyun lag

"tidak,,, tidak ada yang melihat ku, hyung tenang saja" ucap renjun mencoba menenangkan hyung nya.

"benarkah?" renjun hanya membalas dengan anggukan saja

"lain kali jangan lakukan itu lagi, jika kau lelah kau bisa memanggil hyung. Hyung akan menjemput mu, mengerti?"renjun hanya mengangguk lagi dan kemudian berjalan kekamarnya.

Jeno sedang menonton TV disofa. Tangannya memencet remote TV mencari acara yang seru yang ada. Tak lama ponselnya barbering menandakan panggilan masuk, tangan satunya menggapai ponsel diatas meja sedangkan satunya lagi terus memencet remote.

"jaemin..?" saat ponselnya sudah digenggamannya, jeno melihat nama jaemin diponselnya menandakan panggilan masuk dari jaemin.

"yeoboseyeo" jeno menjawab panggilannya

"jeno-ah." Jaemin langsung menyaut diujung sana

"ne"jawab jeno

"tadi saat pulang sekolah aku melihat renjun" jaemin langsung saja masuk kedalam topic bicaranya.

"lalu..?" jawab jeno singkat

"dia…dia bisa menghilang!" seru jaemin dari sambungan telepon

Deg..

Seketika jeno merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak karna ucapan jaemin barusan. Tanganya menjatuhan remote digengamannya.

"jeno-ah apa kau mendengarkanku?" jaemin bertanya karna merasa jeno tak merespon ucapannya.

"ne…" jeno merespon beberapa detik setelah jaemin memanggilnya.

"kau harus melihatnya, dia benar-benar menghilang seper-."

"jaemin-ah aku menunggu mu ditaman sekarang juga" jeno langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya, dan berjalan mengambil jaketnya.

"hyung aku pergi keluar sebentar!" jeno berteriak pada hyungnya yang berada dikamar. Membuka pintu dan melesat masuk kedalam lift.

"dasar vampire bodoh…" ucap jeno saat pintu lift tertutup.

.

. **TBC.**

Aaaahhhkkk…. Aku bingung ini. maaf ya mungkin ceritannya rada aneh abis aku bingung mau buat kaya gimana lagi…. Aku tau pasti kalian juga bingungkan?. Oiya disini ada cerita yang aku ulang, tapi dengan sudut pandang jeno, biar kalian bisa ngerti sedikit, atau malah tambah bingung?,,,. Kalo kalian masih bingung pm aku aja ya. Makasih juga buat yang udah follow,fav sama review,. Aku seneng banget sama reviewan kalian loh jangan jangan bosen-bosen buat ngereview terus ya. Terima kasih.

 **Andrea98: iya jeno meminum 'jus'nya. Engga jeno belum pernah nyobain 'jus' itu, tapi kalo soal mastiin itu benar, jeno emang mau mastiin aja kalo renjun itu vampire. Heheheh, iya akhirnya jaeyong bertemu juga. Bingung ya ?, sama aku juga bingung. Yang masuk toilet sama yang ada di imajinasi taeyong itu jaehyun… aku bakal bales siapapun yang review cerita aku… hehehehh. Makasih ya sudah mau ngereview.**

 **KkumaBear19: hehehe, iya dong,,,,, renjun masih pake daleman entar kalo dia gak pake daleman, aku diomelin sama ortunya renjun…, disini udah diceritain ya, kenapa jeno bisa tau renjun itu vampire,. Bukan jeno bukan vampire.. mungkin jeno jodoh kamu, *ehh… hehehehe,. Iya darah emang gak enak… hehehe. Kayanya iya deh renjun kalo dibaca dalam bahasa korea leonjin, aku juga kurang denger pas engeh pas nonton nct life itu, aku juga bingung sih? . makasih ya sudah mau ngereview.**

 **Cheon yi: iya jeno sudah mengetahuinya. Jeno cuman mau mastiin aja kalo renjun itu beneran vampire atau bukan,. Oh kamu taeten?, maaf ya taenya aku pinjem sebentar hehehehe,. iya aku gak mau panjang-panjang soalnya takut pada bingung. Makasih ya sudah mau ngereview.**

 **Marklis247: makasih… iya jeno emang udah tau kalo renjun itu vampire, disini udah diceritain kenapa jeno bisa tau renjun itu vampire. Udah aku updatenya, makasih udah mau ngereview.**

 **Realdcy: udah, sejak jaemin berada disisimu, wkwkwk. Disini udah aku certain sejak kapan jeno tau kalo renjun itu vampire. Sama aku juga gak ngonek, aku juga gak tau kenapa bikin ff kaya gini hehehe. Kalo masih gak ngonek pm aku aja ya.. makasih ya udah mau review.**

 **Fangirlalala: hayo,,, hayo,, kamu mikirnya kemana?.iya Itu cuman khayalan doang, aku belum bisa buat yang beneran..*ehh. Udah jeno sudah tau kalo renjun itu vampire, disini udah aku certain kapan jeno tau kalo renjun itu vampire. Makasih ya udah mau ngereview.**

' **.jangan marah ya sama aku karna aku kerjain tadi, heheh.'**


	7. Chapter 7

MR. DHAMPYRE

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Chapter 7.

Disebuah taman yang bercahayakan beberapa lampu taman, jeno dan jaemin duduk berhadapan dibangku taman. Mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu hal yang sepertinya sangat serius.

"jeno-ah, aku benar-benar melihat renjun menghilang" jaemin menatap lurus kemata jeno

"hahaha... Kau pasti bercanda. Memang renjun hantu apa bisa menghilang" jeno menanggapinya dengan candaan.

'aku harus menyangkalnya agar jaemin tak mengetahui faktanya' bisik jeno dalam hatinya.

"tapi aku benar-benar melihatnya,. Setelah kau pergi dan wuusshh, renjun langsung menghilang, seperti debu yang tertiup angin" jaemin masih mengungkapkan apa yang ia lihat beberapa jam lalu.

"jaemin-ah..." jeno menggenggam tangan jaemin

"aku tau akhir-akhir ini aku selalu menghabiskan waktu ku bersama renjun. Tapi kau tidak perlu mengatakan yang bukan-bukan tentang renjun" jaemin membalas gengaman tangan jeno semakin kuat.

"aku tidak berbicara yang bukan-bukan jeno. Aku benar-benar melihatnya" jaemin masih dengan statementnya, yang menyatakan dirinya melihat renjun menghilang.

"jaemin-ah, aku tau kau akan melakukan apapun untuk menarik perhatiaan ku, tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini!" jeno terus menyangkal pernyataan jaemin dan sekarang beralih mengganti topik masalahnya.

Jaemin memalingkan wajahnya kesisi lain, agar tak menatap jeno.

"aku juga menyayangimu, tapi tidak lebih dari sekedar teman.." jeno melepas kan gengaman tangannya.

"aku sudah pernah bilangkan padamu, kalau kau hanya teman ku dan aku tak mau berpacaran dengan teman ku sendiri".

Jeno sudah pernah bilang waktu itu saat jaemin menyatakan perasanya pada jeno, dan dijawab bahwa ia tak ingin berpacaran dengan temannya sendiri, karna baginya akan terasa aneh saat teman mu memanggilmu dengan sebutan sayang.

"aku sudah tau itu, tapi..." jaemin kembali menghadap jeno dan menatap lurus kemata jeno.

"...apa kau menyukai renjun?..." jaemin menatap jeno dalam dan menarik nafas dalam.

"...apa kau tak menganggap renjun sebagai teman mu? Bukakah kau bilang renjun itu bodoh? Bukankah kau ingin memiliki pacar yang bisa menyeimbangimu?" jeno hanya terdiam setelah mendapat bertubi-tubi pertanyaan dari jaemin yang matanya mulai memerah, menandakan bahwa ia sedang menahan tangisnya.

Setelah itu hening menghampiri mereka untuk beberapa menit kemudian. Jaemin menahan tangisnya sambil melihat jeno yang tengah menundukan kepalanya. Jaemin berdiri dari duduknya menatap jeno sejenak.

"aku tau, kau tak berniat menjawabnya kan!" jaemin hendak pergi, namun sedetik kemudian pergelangan tangannya digenggam jeno.

"ya aku menyukainya, aku mencintai renjun dan aku tak menganggapnya sebagai temanku, maka dari itu aku mencintainya lebih dari teman" jeno menjawab hampir semua pertanyaan jaemin setalah merenungkannya tadi. Jeno melepas genggaman tangannya pada jaemin,kemudian berdiri dari duduknya mensejajarkan dirinya dengan jaemin.

"maafkan aku jaemin. Aku bukanlah yang terbaik untuk mu, dan aku juga menyayangimu sebagai teman ku" jeno mengusap pipi jaemin yang sudah basah oleh air matanya.

"sudah jangan menangis lagi" jeno berucap sambil tanganya sibuk mengusap air mata jaemin.

Kemudian jaemin mendekatkan dirinya ke jeno, tanganya beralih memegang sisi kepala jeno, sedikit berjinjit dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Sebuah ciuman yang lembut, tidak menuntut. Jeno hanya terkejut dengan situasi ini.

"maaf..." ucap jaemin setelah melepas ciuman lembutnya dan kemudian jaemin pergi meninggalkan jeno disana sendirian.

Pagi ini, jeno datang sedikit lebih awal dari biasanya, dan disambut ceria oleh teman sebangkunya, renjun. Jeno tak melihat jaemin dibangkunya. 'atau dia belum datang'. Jeno berucap dalam hatinya. Mendudukkan dirinya dibangkunya.

"jeno-ah, tumben kau datang lebih awal" renjun tersenyum sambil melihat jeno yg duduk disampingnya.

"aku memang selalu datang pagi" jeno menjawabnya dengan acuh.

"tapi hari ini kau datang lebih pagi" renjun mengeluarkan bukunya berniat ingin belajar.

Jeno tak menjawab lagi, matanya memperhatikan renjun yang tengah belajar. Baginya melihat renjun belajar adalah suatu kesenangan bagi dirinya,. Apa renjun belajar karna jeno mengatainya bodoh kemarin, atau renjun sedang mencoba memikatnya?. Jeno terus memperhatikan renjun sambil tersenyum sendiri.

"kenapa kau terus memperhatikanku?" renjun merasa dirinya terus diperhatika n oleh jeno akhirnya buka suara.

Jeno yang merasa aksinya memperhatikan renjun diketahui oleh orang yang diperhatikannya , langsung mencari kesibukan sendiri.

"kau boleh memperhatikan ku kok, tapi kalau kau jatuh cinta dengan orang yang bodoh jangan salahkan aku" renjun tersenyum mengalihakan pandangan matanya pada jeno.

"kau sedang berusaha mencoba memikatku kan?" jeno bertanya malu pada renjun.

Renjun langsung kembali pada buku di atas mejanya, wajahnya memanas menjadi merah karna ucapan jeno, Memang benar renjun sedang memikatnya.

"jeno-ah, bagaimana kalau kita mengerjakannya hari ini saja" renjun tengah merangkul tangan jeno yang berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah,.

Jam sekolah sudah usai sejak 30 menit lalu. Namun renjun dan jeno baru selesai dengan jadwal piket mereka, meski sebenarnya bukan hanya mereka berdua saja yang piket hari ini masih ada siswa lain yang piket namun semuanya langsung berlari keluar kelas saat guru sudah keluar dari kelas.

"baiklah, kita akan mengerjakan dimana?" jeno sedikit risih dengan aksi renjun yang terus merangkul lengannya tapi hatinya sangat senang melihat renjun seperti ini.

"bagaimana kalau dirumah mu saja?" renjun balik bertanya lagi.

"kenapa harus dirumah ku lagi! Baiklah" jeno melepas rangkulan tangan renjun karna mereka sudah sampai halte bus yang ternyata masih banyak siswa dari sekolahnya yang sedang menunggu bus.

Satu bus datang namun itu bukan bus yang akan dinaiki jeno atau pun renjun. Beberapa siswa menaiki bus itu dan menyisakan 6 siswa saja termasuk renjun dan jeno.

"jeno-ah..?" panggil renjun yang duduk di shelter halte bus,.

Jeno hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah gumaman pelan.

"apa kau tak berniat untuk s..." ucapan renjun terpotong karna seseorang memanggil nama jeno.

"jeno-ah" sapa orang itu, mungkin saja orang itu tak melihat renjun yang sedang duduk, karna renjun tau betul siapa orang itu.

"jaemin, ku kira kau sudah pulang...?" tanya jenon pada jaemin

"belum,. Tadi aku habis mencari buku diperpustakaan" jaemin menjawabnya dengan senyuman ceria yang selalu dipamerkannya.

'Sial, kenapa jaemin selalu muncul sih. Menganggu saja' kesal renjun dalam hatinya.

Dan tak lama setelah renjun kesal karna kedatangan jaemin yang menganggu pertanyaan yang penting bagi renjun ditambah lagi jaemin yang tak menyapanya meski sudah melihat renjun yang tengah duduk, bus yang akan mereka naiki datang juga.

Renjun yang sedikit kesal menaiki bus diikuti jeno dan jaemin dibelakangnya. Renjun pun langsung mendudukan dirinya dibangku yang kosong tidak dengan jeno yang sepertinya sudah biasa berdiri meskipun bangku bus banyak yang kosong, Sedang kan jaemin berdiri disamping jeno.

Belum ada setengah jalan dari halte dekat sekolahnya kehalte berikutnya, entah apa yang jaemin lakukan sehingga melukai salah satu jarinya, dan hal hasil darah keluar dari jari yang terluka itu.

Renjun adalah vampire, vampire terlalu sensitif terhadap darah segar. Terlebih saat sebentar lagi waktunya untuk makan malamnya. Dengan sekejap renjun menahan nafasnya agar wangi darah yang bisa membuatnya ingin meminum darah disampai tercium. Jeno yang berdiri disamping jaemin pun dengan sigap menolongnya.

"kau tak apa?" jeno memegang tangan jaemin yang jarinya terluka.

"aku tidak apa" jaemin menjawabnya dengan sedikit meringis karna rasa perih pada lukanya.

"bagaimana bisa kau berdarah? Padahal tidak ada benda tajam disini?" renjun melihat jeno yang panik karna jaemin berdarah, membuat dirinya cemburu. Mata renjun beralih kejaemin, tatapannya seperti menerawang jauh kedalam tubuh jaemin, dan matanya berhenti saat melihat saku jaemin terdapat benda seperti pisau Cutter.

Renjun terus menahan nafasnya. Darah segar jaemin membuat iris mata renjun memerah. Bukan karna renjun tengah atau sudah mengkonsusmsi darah, melainkan darah jaemin membuatnya lapar.

"bagaimana ini darahnya tidak mau berhenti" ujar jaemin panik, menatap jeno penuh kepanikan.

"kau duduk dulu".

'sial.' renjun kembali kesal dalam hatinya, pasalnya jaemin didudukkan disamping dirinya yang sudah berusaha mati-matiaan menahan nafasnya agar tak mencium bau darah.

"apa yang harus kulakukan jeno-ah?" jaemin bertanya, dirinya sangat panik. Entah benar panik atau hanya pura-pura, tapi renjun melihat kepanikan itu hanya akal-akalannya saja.

"Bagaimana ini, aku tak membawa sapu tangan untuk menghentikan darahnya" jeno berpikir apa yang bisa digunakan untuk menghentikan darah yang keluar.

"sini aku yang hisap saja!" ucap renjun dengan santainnya

Deg

Jeno dan jaemin langsung menatap renjun. Jeno tau mungkin renjun ingin menghentikan pendarahan itu tapi pasti ada maksud lain Kenapa dia mau menghisap darah jaemin.

"kau benar" jaemin berucap membenarkan.

'kena kau sekarang renjun, aku akan mengetahui siapa kau sebenarnya' rancau jaemin dalam hatinya.

Renjun sudah mencium bau darah segar, dia tak bisa dihentikan lagi terlebih disudah haus akan darah. Tangannya pun beralih memegang tangan jaemin mendekatkan tangan jaemin kemulutnya. Sedikit lagi jari itu akan masuk kedalam mulut renjun dan darah akan dihisapnya sampai habis.

"tidak biar aku saja"sedikit lagi renjun bisa merasakan darah segar itu namun jeno mengambilnnya. Jari yang berdarah jaemin sudah masuk kedalam mulut jeno dan sudah dihisap beberapa kali sampai pendarahan itu berhenti. Renjun langsung menolehkan kepalanya kesebelah kiri dan mengapithidungnya dengan 2 jarinnya.

Renjun bersyukur karna setelah turun dari bus, arahnya dan jeno berbeda karna arah jaemin kekiri sedangkan jeno kekanan. Selama perjalanan renjun hanya terdiam tidak berbicara atau pun mengeluarkan suara, begitu juga dengan jeno yang tengah sibuk dengan smartphonenya, entah apa yang dilakukannya.

"jeno-ah..." renjun menghentikan langkahnya, membuat jeno yang dipanggiln pun ikut berhenti kan menengok kearahnya.

"sudah ku bilangkan, kau bisa mengatakan apa pun yang kau tau tentang aku..." renjun menatap jeno lekat.

"...aku sudah mengira kalau kau sudah mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnnya..."

"kau adalah vampire bukan !" jeno berkata santainya menatap renjun dengan tatapan biasanya.

"ya... Kau benar aku adalah vam-..." ucapan renjun tercela karna seseorang memanggilnya dari arah belakang.

"renjun..." orang itu berlari kearah renjun dan jeno.

"lucas ge.." renjun membalas sapaan orang itu.

"bagaimana kau bisa disini ge?" renjun bertanya setelah lucas orang tersebut sudah berada didepannya.

"akan lebih baik jika kita bercerita di jalan begini." Lucas merangkul pundak renjun yang memang lebih pendek darinya.

"ayo ikut aku" lucas berjalan dengan renjun yang dalam rangkulannya yang tangannya berpegangan dengan jeno, bermaksud mengajak jeno juga.

"lucas ge, kenapa ada disini?" renjun kembali bertanya pertanyaannya yang belum di jawab.

"aku disini sedang mengunjungi seseorang, lalu apa yang tuan muda huang lakukan disini?"

Huang? Jeno melirik renjun yang duduk disebelahnya, sejak kapan renjun memiliki nama huang seingat dan setaunya jung adalah nama yang dimiliki renjun. Sepertinya jeno akan menyelidiki hal ini, sangat banyak yang harus jeno tau dari renjun selain dirinya vampire masih ada lagi yang harus jeno ketahui.

" aku bersekolah disini" sebelum menjawab renjun tertawa, membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya akan terpesona olehnya.

"ternyata tuan muda huang perlu belajar juga.." lucas meledek renjun dan dirinya pun ikut tertawa.

"tentu saja" renjun menjawab singkat, sebelum kembali bertanya lagi.

"ge, apa kau menikmati menjadi manusia?" renjun mengaruk tengkuknya.

"tidak ini jauh lebih buruk dari vampire" lucas menjawabnya singkat namun jelas. Jeno berusaha menulikan telinganya, mencoba mengabaikan pembicaraan kedua orang itu.

"kenapa?" renjun bertanya lagi, sepertinya dia masih belum jelas apa maksud jawaban pria dihadapannya ini.

"manusia sangat kejam, mereka membunuh sesama hanya untuk harta atau pun balas dendam. Terkadang sebelum membunuh mereka akan memperkosa korbannya dulu atau setelah korbannya mati mereka baru memperkosanya, aku menyesal menjadi manusia" lucas meminum jus jeruknya, tenggorokannya sedikit kering.

"ge, sebenarnya aku bukan lagi keluarga huang" suara renjun memelan dan tatapannya menatap keluar jendela cafe memperhatikan orang dan mobil yang berlalu lalang.

"apa? Bagaimana bisa?" lucas kaget dengan pernyataan renjun.

"semua salah ku, karna aku melakukan larangan keluarga huang" kepalanya ditolehkan kembali kearah lucas.

"larangan apa yang kau lakukan renjun ?" lucas mencoba mencari tau lebih jauh lagi.

"aku mencintai manusia" tatapannya menatap jeno yang tengah mengerjakan tugasnya, bukan tugasnya melainkan tugas mereka berdua, renjun dan jeno. Jeno merasa dirinya diperhatikan hanya terdiam mendengarkannya.

"sejak kapan?"

"150 tahun lalu" jeno kembali terkaget dengan pembicaraan keduanya, 150 tahun lalu bukanlahwaktu yang singkat, bahkan di tahun itu kakek neneknya pasti belum lahir.

"...aku selalu mengikutinya, aku selalu menunggunya untuk bereinkarnasi, aku selalu mendatanginya disetiap malam" manik indah renjun akan menjatukan setetes cairan bening.

'apa dia sangat mencintaiku?' pikir jeno dalam hatinya

"hey, berapa umur mu sekarang ? Kenapa masih menagis" lucas menghapus air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipi cubby renjun.

"berhenti menghina umur ku, kau jauh lebih tua dari ku" renjun tertawa dalam tangisnya, lucas memang orang yang dapat menghiburnya dikala sedih.

Ada sebuah kecemburuan dihati jeno melihat orang lain menghapus air mata renjun dan membuat renjun tertawa. Jeno menyesal telah memperlakukan renjun dengan sangat buruk, setelah mendengar pembicaraan keduanya.

Malam ini renjun kembali menginap diapartement jeno, setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas mereka sampai larut malam. Kali ini hanya ada mereka berdua tanpa taeyong, kakak jeno.

Sekarang mereka sedang menonton TV yang acaranya sangat membosankan, tidak ada film atau drama tengah malam semua hanya berita. Renjun terus menganti saluran tv sampai akhirnya menemukan film tengah malam.

Jeno kurang menyukai film tengah malam, dirinya memang tidak pernah menonton film tengah malam karna dia harus tidur tidak lebih dari jam 9 malam. Sedangkan renjun menonton adegan demi adegan yang ditayangkan sampai pada sebuah adegan yang memperlihatkan pria dan wanita tanpa busana yang bergerak-gerak diatas ranjang, bahkan tak jarang suara desahan terdengar setiap kali sang pria mempercepat gerakannya.

Entah mereka berdua polos atau bodoh. Yang jelas sekrang mereka terus memperhatikan setiap adegan yang dilakukan didalam film itu. Suara desahan dari tv menerobos masuk ketelinga polos mereka, adegan dewasa itu semakin menjadi. Sekarang sang pria sedang mengerakan pinggulnya maju mundur, pada sang wanita yang menungging membelakangi sang pria,.

"yakk… jangan tonton ini cepat ganti!" jeno tersadar bahwa apa yang mereka lihat bisa berakibat fatal nantinya, ditambah diapartemen jeno hanya ada mereka berdua saja.

"bagaimana kalau dimatikan saja? Aku ingin tidur" renjun berucap dengan polosnya dan di jawab anggukan dari jeno.

Renjun mematikan tv, dan berjalan kekamar jeno. Jeno sudah merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang, dan renjun mulai mengikutinya.

"sebelum tidur kau harus meminum darah dulu sana!" titah jeno yang melihat renjun sudah mau merebahkan tubuh disamping jeno.

Renjun berjalan mengambil tasnya yang berada disamping lemari dan mengambil sekotak darah yang selalu dibawanya. Jeno sudah mengatakan pada renjun yang sebenarnya, mengatakan bahwa dia sudah mengetahui renjun adalah seorang vampire. Renjun tidak ada rasa takut kalau jeno akan menyebarkan berita tentang dirinya, melainkan sangat bersyukur karna jeno sudah mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya dan masih mau menerima renjun meski pun dengan syarat renjun tidak boleh menghisap darah jeno atau apapun yang bersangkutan dengan vampire tanpa jeno perintahkan dan renjun pun menyetujuinya.

Disebelah jeno sudah ada renjun yang berbaring setelah meminum habis darah dalam kotak yang dia bawa. Mata mereka belum terpejam, tatapan mereka mentap langit-langit kamar jeno yang hanya ada lampu yang dimatikan saja, karana mereka tidur dengan lampu tidur disamping ranjang.

"tadi itu apa?" renjun bertanya karna mengetahui jeno juga belum tidur.

"eh…" jeno hanya bereh saja.

"di tv tadi, itu mereka sedang apa?" renjun bertanya dengan polosnya, meski pun sebenarnya renjun sudah mengetahuinya, semua ini karna hyungnya jaehyun, atau lebih tepatnya hyung angkatnya.

"mana aku tau sudah tidur saja" jeno menjawab dengan nada sedikit canggung

"apa mereka menikmatinya? Kenapa si wanita meringis? Apa sangat menyakitkan? Tapi kenapa dia meminta pria terus bergerak dengan cepat?" renjun terus bertanya hal yang baru saja mereka lihat, atau harus dibilang kalau renjun tengah menggoda dan memancing jeno. Semua pertanyaan renjun tadi membuat jeno kesal sendiri mendengarnya.

"sudahlah kau tidur disini sendiri, aku tidur dikamar hyungku saja. Kau membuat suasana disini menjadi canggung dengan semua pertanyaan mesum mu itu" kesal jeno menyingkapkan selimutnya untuk turun dari ranjang.

Namun tangan jeno di cegah oleh renjun, membuat jeno berbalik dan menatap wajah polos renjun. Sungguh, jeno benar-benar tidak tahan melihat wajah polos renjun yang membuat hatinya berdegup kencang.

"kenapa?" jeno memalingkan wajahnya agar tak bertatapan dengan mata polos renjun.

"aku takut jika tidur sendiri" renjun lagi-lagi berbicara dengan nada polosnya.

"kau itu kan vampire, jadi kalau ada yang menganggu mu kau hisap saja darahnya sampai habis, selesaikan"

"tapi aku tidak bisa meminum darah manusia" renjun masih menggenggam tangan jeno, agar tidak meninggalkanya sendiri dikamar ini.

"lalu kau meminum darah apa kalau bukan darah manusia?"

"semenjak aku dibuang dan dihapus dari daftar vampire kerajaan, aku meminum darah hewan meskipun sebenarnya aku bisa saja meminum darah manusia"renjun mulai melepas genggaman tanganya dari tangan jeno.

"baiklah aku akan tidur diri, tapi ingat jangan bertanya tentang hal dan melakukan hal yang mesum, mengerti?" ucap jeno setelah berpikir beberapa menit, renjun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jeno kembali merebahkan tubuhnya disamping renjun lagi. Beberapa menit kemudian dengan posisi saling membelakangi mereka muali mengobrol lagi.

"renjun, apa kau pernah berpacaran sebelumnya?" kali ini jeno yang bertanya, pertanyaannya tertuju pada masa lalu renjun.

"belum" jawab renjun singkat.

"kenapa?" jeno ingin tau penjelasanya.

"karna bagi vampire kerajaan, kau hanya boleh berpacaraan dengan seseorang yang kau cintai selama 100 tahun" renjun menyamankan posisinya tapi masih membelakangi jeno.

"bagaimana kalau berciuman? Apa sudah pernah?" lihat sekarang siapa yang membicarakan hal yang mesum. Padahal tadi jeno menyuruh renjun untuk tidak membicarakan hal yang berbau mesum.

"belum, karna aku hanya ingin berciuman dengan cinta 100 tahunku yaitu, kau" jeno membalikan badannya menatap renjun yang masih memunggunginya.

"tapi kau harus tau kalau disaat kau mencium ku, itu bukan lah ciuman pertamaku!" jeno terus memandangi renjun yang memunggunginya.

"aku tau, aku sudah sering melihat mu berciuman dengan orang lain selama 150 tahun ini, setidaknya ada 29 orang yang sudah pernah kau cium, jadi biarkan aku menjadi orang yang ke30 untuk merasakan bibir mu itu" renjun membalikan tubuhnya.

Mata mereka kini bertatap pandang, situasi kembali canggung namun romantis berkat tatapan mata keduanya.

"tidak, tapi yang benar aku sudah berciuman sebanyak 30 kali…" Jeno mengusap puncak kepala renjun lembut. Renjun sedikit berfikir, setaunya jeno baru berciuman sebanyak 29 bukan 30, atau dia salah hitung?.

"jaemin, aku pernah berciuman dengan jaemin…" jeno membuat hati renjun hancur dengan hanya kata jaemin. Sejak kapan jeno berciuman dengan jaemin? Renjun selalu mengawasinya, dan tidak pernah melihat jeno mencium jaemin.

"waktu itu saat jaemin bilang dia melihat mu menghilang" jeno masih mengusap surai kemerahan renjun.

Renjun baru ingat, waktu itu dia sangat lelah jadi melakukan teleportasi dan tidak mengawasi jeno, dan itu pertama kalinya renjun tidak mengawasi jeno selama 150 tahun. Jadi saat itulah jeno dan jaemin berciuman, pantas saja dia tidak tau dan tidak dihitungnya.

"kau membuat ku cemburu, kenapa jaemin sudah menciummu sedang aku belum" renjun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, membuat jeno meneguk air liuranya.

"memang kau siapa ku? Kau kan bukan pacarku, lagi pula aku juga belum menyatakan perasaan ku pada mu kan?, dan pasti kau ingat kalau kau bukan lah tipeku!" ucapan jeno membuat renjun tertunduk malu dan mati dalam berkata kali ini.

Jeno memang belum menyatakan perasaannya pada renjun tapi renjun sudah menyatakannya duluan dan juga jeno pernah bilang bahwa renjun bukanlah tipenya, jadi apa renjun sekarang sedang terlalu percaya diri,. Jeno menyudahi usapan dan belain pada surain merah renjun. Tanganya mulai beralih pada dagu renjun dan

Cup

Jeno mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lembut kebibir lembut renjun. Membuat renjun sedikit terkejut, pasalnya dia tidak menyangka kalau jeno akan menciumnya disaat seperti ini, diatas ranjang, disaat hanya ada mereka berdua disini. Jeno melepas ciumanya karna merasa renjun tak membalasnya.

"itu adalah ciuman ke31 ku, setidaknya kau memiliki angka satu bukan.. " jeno menatap renjun yang masih terkejut.

Renjun tak berkata apa pun, dia dibuat tidak bisa berkata sedikit pun oleh jeno, ciuman itu mengejutkannya. Entah karna apa mata renjun mulai mengalirkan setetes demi setetes air matanya. Mungkin dirinya senang dan terharu karna jeno sudah menciumnya meskipun ciuman itu bukan ciuman pertamanya, atau sedih karna jeno menciumnya setelah melukai perasaannya.

"…hey, kenapa kau menangis? Apa aku salah mencium orang yang mencintaiku?" jeno menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajah indah renjun.

"berhentilah menangis, kau sudah sangat tua untuk menangis!" bukanya berhenti, renjun malah semakin kencang menangis.

"sudah jangan menangis, aku minta maaf, kumohon berhentilah menangis" jenokembali mengusap surai renjun sambil sesekali mengusap air matanya. Tangis renjun belum berhenti tapi seditanya sudah lebih baik dari yang tadi.

"aku minta maaf, kau harus mendengarkan penjelasanku renjun" jeno mengusap air mata terakhir yang renjun keluarkan.

"kau memang bukan tipeku…" jeno menggenggam tangan renjun, dan tangan satunya kembali mengusap kepala renjun.

"…tapi kau membuat ku jatuh cinta, kau membuatku penasaran siapa kau sebenarnya, kau membuatku meminum darah agar aku mengetahui siapa dirimu, kau membuat ku hanya memperhatikanmu, dan aku sudah membuatmu jadi seperti ini…" jeno mengecup kening renjun yang tertutup helaian rambut merahnya selama beberapa detik.

"...aku sudah tidak butuh tipe ideal ku lagi, aku sudah tidak butuh pasangan yang pandai, aku sudah tidak butuh pasangan yang bisa menyeimbangiku, aku hanya membutuhkan mu jung renjun, atau aku harus memanggilmu huang renjun mulai sekarang?..." jeno tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu dan moment ini, dia akan mengutarakan semua yang ada didalam hatinya.

"…aku tidak peduli masa lalu mu, aku juga tidak peduli siapa kau sebenarnya, aku tidak peduli kau itu vampire yang menakutkan seperti apa, bagi ku kau hanyalah vampire kecil bodoh ku" sepertinya jeno menambahkan satu julukan buat renjun, yang awalnya _vampire kecil_ menjadi _vampire kecil bodoh._ Tapi entah mengapa renjun menyukai saat jeno menyebutnya bodoh, bagi renjun kata bodoh dari jeno itu seperti sebuah panggilan sayang yang jeno berikan padanya.

"aku mau mulai sekarang, besok dan selamanya kau adalah vampire kecil bodohku" jeno mengecup bibir renjun sekilas, renjun tidak berucap dari tadi dia hanya ingin mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan oleh jeno, dan semua yang dikatakan jeno membuatnya terharu dan bahagia, membuatnya melayang-layang seperti jatuh dari langit namun ada sesuatu yang membuatmu nyaman saat jatuh.

"apa itu tadi pernyataan cinta mu lee jeno?" renjun masih tak percaya tapi dia tau kalau jeno mengatakan isi hatinya, jeno hanya mengangguk.

"tidak romantis sama sekali" renjun tersenyum sambil mencubit pipi jeno.

"aww… aku memang bukan orang yang romantis, jika tidak suka yasudah sana sama orang yang lebih tua dari umurmu" jeno meringis sebentar.

"siapa? Lucas ge?" renjun melepas cubitannya,. Jeno mengangguk dan dibalas suara tawa dari renjun.

"apa kau tidak mengantuk, ayo kita tidur?" ucap jeno pada renjun yang matanya sudah memerah karna menangis tadi.

"apa kita akan tidur seperti film tadi" renjun tersenyum menggoda jeno. Apa setelah jeno mengutarakan perasaannya membuat renjun bisa berpikir mesum, jeno tersenyum juga.

"kita akan melakukannya setelah aku lulus nanti, jadi sekarang kita hanya boleh berciuman saja" jeno kembali mencium renjun tapi kali ini bukan ciuman yang lembut melainkan ciuman panas yang menuntut,. Tangan nakal renjun mencoba menyusup ke celana pendek jeno namun terhenti karna tangan jeno mencegahnya.

"aku kan sudah bilang kita akan melakukannya setelah kita lulus nanti" ucap jeno setelah melepas ciuman mereka.

"tapi aku ingin" renjun mengeluarkan wajah memelasnya, membuat jeno merasa iba tapi jeno tak ingin membuat masalah apalagi mereka baru beberapa menit lalu resmi berpacaran.

"sepertinya vampire kecil ku sudah dewasa, atau akuharus memanggil mu vampire mesum" renjun memukul pelan dada jeno.

Bibir mereka kembali bertemu kali ini renjun yang memulainya, tangan renjun dilingkarkan dileher jeno. Mereka berciuman dengan posisi masih membaringkan tubuh masing-masing. Ciuman itu lebih panas dari yang tadi bahkan renjun sudah meremas-remas rambut bagian belakang jeno, dan sesekali renjun mengeluarkan desahan-desahan kecilnya.

Jeno melepas pangutan mereka, bukan karena dia kalah hanya saja dia tidak ingin sampai kebablasan dan membuat memlakukan hal yang berbau dewasa pada renjun.

"sudahlah, kau akan membuatku sangat bernafsu jadi lebih baik kita tidur, aku tidak ingin melakukannya pada mu untuk saat ini" jeno menaikan selimutnya sampai menutupi dadanya. Renjun hanya mengangguk dan mulai memejamkan matanya begitu juga dengan jeno.

"yak~ ku bilang jangan lakukan itu, dasar vampire mesum" jeno menjitak kepala renjun, bukan tanpa sebab dia menjitak renjun karna tangan renjun dengan lancangnya meremas juniornya.

"punyamu juga cukup besar ternyata, aku jadi tidak sabar" renjun menghiraukan rasa sakit pada kepalanya karna jeno menjitaknya.

"jika kau melakukannya lagi aku akan tidur dikamar taeyong hyung"

"baiklah, baiklah aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, tapi aku ingin tertidur dalam pelukan pangeran ku" renjun memeluk jeno dan jeno pun membalasnya.

Mereka mulai memejamkan matanya dan tertidur pulas dalam dekapan satu sam lain.

TBC

Aaaaa….. maaf ya aku lanjutnya lama, cause tugas sekolah numpuk banget, belum lagi ada ulangan, pokoknya minggu minggu ini sama besok aku lagi sibuk banget jadi bakal ada keterlambatan dalam mempost ffnya. Tapi aku bakal usahain buat secepatnya aku lanjut ya…

Aaaaaakkkk….. mian,,,mian,,,mian aku buat anak yang polos kaya renjun sama jeno jadi gak polos lagiiii…. Apa lagi disini renjunnya terkesan gimana gitu ya… aku sebenernya gak tega kalo buat renjun kaya gitu,. (map ya njun, gak lagi-lagi deh buat kamu kaya gitu). Dan maaf juga disini aku gak kasih jaeyong karna untuk chap ini aku focus untuk ke noren dulu dan ada kemungkinan chap depan jaeyongnya baru bakal muncul. Kenapa di chap ini aku fokusnya sama noren ? karna aku pengen kalian lebih ngerti dan focus pada masalah satu couple dulu jadi kalian gak pusing soalnya cuman ada masalah sama satu couple kalo dua pasti kalian bakalan sedikit bingung, makanya aku buat kaya gitu.

Maaf kalo masih ada kesalahn dalam mengetik tanda baca, spasi dan typo soalnya, aku gak ada waktu buat ngereview lagi, saking banyaknya tugas yang dilimpahkan pada ku.

 **Miss xk: makasih banget buat saran kamu, aku terima. Itu emang salah aku soalnya kau gak ngereview lagi jadi banyak banget kesalahan dalam penegetikannya,. Ini udah aku lanjut ya.**

 **Marklis247: hehehe…. Aku gak ada niatan buat bikin kamu kesel loh ya…. Maaf ya kalo mau kesel grgr ada tulisan END di tengah" cerita. Iya M nya gak jaeyong doang tapi noren juga kok. Kalo ini udah termasuk M belum? Soalnya kau ngerasa kalo ini bukan M?!.**

 **Fangirlalala: hihihihi,…ciee yang ketipu. Iya doang enjun gak boleh sombong, soalnya kalo sombong tar giginya ompong, hehehh.**

 **JaeminNanana: aduh, jangan ngebut-ngebut gitung dong bacanya entar ketilang polisi aja./loh, mana ada polisi disini/. Iya umur segitu masih remaja, soalnya aku pernah baca disatu artikel yang bilang kalo umur vampire itu 1000 tahun dan ada yang sampe 5000 tahun gitu. Aku suka kalo semenya cuek-cuek peduli gitu terus ukenya caper gitu biar semenya meratiin. Ini udah aku lanjut ya.**

 **Andrea98: iya jeno cumen mau mastiin aja kok, mungkin noren the next jaeyong….!. hehehhe. Gpp lah nambah, salahkan SM yang punya stok cogan banyak. Maaf ya soalnya aku gak review lagi. Ini aku udah lanjut ya…**

 **KkumaBear19: heheheh,, mian, aku gak sengaja buat tulisan end di tengah ceritanya. Sebenernya jeno mau ngomong gitu dia maunya renjun yang ngerasa kalo jeno udah tau kalo dia itu vampire. Iya dong. Masa vampire yang hidupnya lebih dari 500 tahun gak bisa belajar, hehhehehe.**

 **arine29: ini udah aku lanjut ya, jadi kok tapi dichap ini aku baru jadiin noren, jaeyongnya dichap depan./mungkin/.**

 **kookies: engga kok jeno gak setega itu, hahahha. Renjun itu polos kok kakak dia gak oon, dia itu pinter, pinter ngerusak list bias orang. Ini udah aku lanjutnya.**

 **Makasih buat kalian semua yang udah ngereview, ngasih saran dan masukan, dan semangat. Mungkin chap selanjutnya akan terlambat updatenya ya….**

 **Jangan lupa review, foll, and fav, makasiih….**

 **Ini aku buat plus post buat ultahnya jeno…. Chukae uri smile price jeno, makin sering buat renjun seneng dong jen.. hahah. Karna umur mereka udah 17 umur inter 18 umur korea jadinya aku buat mereka kiss kiss gitu deh. Heheheh. Pokoknya habede dah buat bias aku yang satu ini, saengil chuka jeno-ahh…. Wish you all the best**


	8. Chapter 8

MR. DHAMPYRE

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Chapter 8.

Pagi ini taeyong terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, disebuah kamar yang didominasi warna putih dan coklat tua membuat kesan yang manis namun sedikit elegan. Semua tubuhnya serasa remuk saat mencoba untuk bangkit dari ranjang. Taeyong tak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya kemarin. Kini taeyong hanya melayangkan pandangannya kepenjuru kamar itu. Kamar itu cukup luas atau mungkin karna hanya ada beberapa furnitur disana membuat kesan kamar itu menjadi sangat luas.

Taeyong menoleh kearah pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka.

"kau sudah bangun?" suara yang tak asing menyapa telinganya.

"apa ini kamar mu jaehyun?" taeyong mengangguk lalu bertanya pada jaehyun yang duduk ditempat tidur samping taeyong.

"iya" jawab jaehyun singkat.

"sangat luas, bahkan lebih besar dari kamarku"

Jaehyun hanya tersenyum manis memperlihatkan dua buah gigi taringnya. Taeyong sangat terpesona melihat senyum manis jaehyun sampai melupakan kenapa dirinya bisa dikamar jaehyun dengan keadaan tubuh yang berasa remuk itu.

Sepertinya jaehyun dapat membaca pikiran taeyong. Belum sempat membuka suara, jaehyun sudah menjawabnya.

"kemarin aku melihat mu dijalan dengan seseorang yang sepertinya ingin memperkosamu, lalu kau memberontak dan orang mendorong tubuhmu sampai jatuh kejalan beberapa kali, kemudian aku berlari mendekat dan memukuli orang itu." oke sekarang taeyong tau kenapa tubuhnya serasa remuk, namun masih kurang puas dengan penjelasan jaehyun.

" lalu?" ucap taeyong meminta lebih lanjut penjelasan jaehyun.

" kau tidak sadarkan diri dan tersungkur dijalan, jadinya aku membawa mu kerumahku" penjelasan jaehyun terdengar aneh ditelinga taeyong. Apa mungkin dia pingsan gara-gara didorong beberapa kali kejalan? Apa selemah itu kah dirinya?.

"benarkan?, kalau begitu aku sangat berterima kasih pada mu jaehyun" taeyong tak ingin ambil pusing yang penting dia tertidur diatas ranjang bukan dijalan. Tidak perduli penjelasan aneh jaehyun.

" lalu kau mau makan apa? Pasti kau lapar kan?" tanya jaehyun dengan suara lembutnya.

"aku bisa memakan apapun, jadi terserah kau saja" jawab taeyong sambil mencoba memaksakan duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang jaehyun.

"termasuk bantal? Kayu? Dan kaca?" tanya jaehyun sambil tersenyum jail.

"bukan itu maksudku, tapi aku bisa memakan semua jenis makanan".

"baiklah tunggu sebentar aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untuk mu" jaehyun mengelus surai hitam legam taeyong dan pergi keluar kamar guna membuat sesuatu untuk taeyong makan

.

.

" Renjun-ah, mau sampai kapan kau terus memelukku?" jeno bertanya dengan suara serak, ciri orang baru bangun tidur.

" selamanya" renjun menjawabnya singkat.

Jeno hanya tersenyum diatas kepala renjun yang sedang memeluknya erat. Tangan bebas jeno turut memeluk tubuh kurus renjun dengan hangat. Cukup lama mereka saling berpelukkan, menyalurkan rasa sayang satu sama lain. Sampai pada akhirnya pelukkan mereka terlepas, karna perut jeno yang sudah merengek minta diberi makan.

Dimeja makan jeno tengah menikmati sarapannya, begitu juga dengan renjun yang meminum darah sebagai sarapannya. Mereka sudah terlihat seperti layaknya pasangan yang sudah menikah, dan kini renjun menuangkan air kedalam gelas jeno, sungguh sangat romantis bukan.

Jeno mengambil ponselnya, menghentikan sarapannya sebentar dan mencoba mengetik sesuatu disana kemudian menaruhnya hadapan renjun. Renjun yang sedang meminum darah melihat kearah ponsel jeno. Tersenyum, itulah hal yang pertama renjun lakukan saat melihat apa yang diketik jeno.

"apa aku harus membalasnya?" tanya renjun sambil tersenyum. Jeno hanya mengangguk untuk menjawabnya.

Renjun melakukan hal yang sama pada ponsel jeno, mengambilnya, mengetik sesuatu dan menaruhnya dihadapan jeno. Kegiatan itu terus berulang sampai mereka menyelesaikan sarapannya.

Sekarang mereka sedang bersantai disofa merah marun,. Renjun menyamankan posisinya yang merebahkan dirinya di sofa dengan kepala berambut oranye pudarnya di paha jeno.

"kenapa kau melakukannya?" renjun bertanya pada jeno yang tengah mengelus surai oranye pudarnya.

"apa ?" jeno masih membelai rambut renjun dengan ekspresi bingung.

"menanyakan hal tadi ?" renjun terfokus pada acara tv dihadapannya.

"aku hanya ingin tau lebih banyak tentangmu!" jawab jeno yang menghentikan belaian pada renjun.

Renjun hanya tersenyum sesaat tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan onyx jeno. Tatapan mereka semakin larut dan semakin dalam, seakan mereka ingin memasukin diri satu sama lain melalui tatapan itu. Jeno yang mengerti akan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya lebih memilih menghindari itu.

"aku ingin mandi!" jeno bangun dari duduknya, membuat kepala renjun terhempas bebas kesofa. Bersyukurlah renjun karna sofa itu sangat empuk, membuat kepalanya tidak begitu sakit saat bertubrukan dengan permukaan sofa.

"aku juga mau ikut..!" seru renjun yang masih berbaring diatas sofa merah marun itu.

Jeno sudah terlebih dulu masuk kekamar mandi dan tidak melihat renjun mengikutinya. Dengan tangan yang sedikit menampilkan urat tangannya jeno membuka bajunya, terlihat tubuhnya yang sedikit berotot itu dan garis-garis sixpack halusnya. Setelah melepas bajunya kini tanganya beralih membuka celananya.

"Wahh... Kau sangat seksi..!" jeno terhenti untuk membuka celananya. Matanya menatap keseluruh penjuru kamar mandi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya.

Lalu dengan tak ambil pusing jeno menurunkan celananya, melepasnya dan melempar kekeranjang disudut sana. Menyalahkan shower, membuat tubuh telanjangnya basah. Saat ingin menyabuni tubuhnya, sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Jeno menoleh kan kepalanya kearah belakang,yang sebelumnya melepaskan tangan yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

Dibelakangnya ada renjun yang tersenyum. Jeno membalikkan badannya dan ikut tersenyum melihat senyum manis renjun. Dan ingatkan jeno bawa renjun juga dalam keadaan yang sama denganya.

"aku juga ingin mandi..!" renjun bersuara setelah beberapa menit mereka berdiam diri.

Jeno menatap renjun, memperhatikannya dari kepala sampai..., tidak tidak sampai kaki, jeno hanya memperhatikannya sampai dada. Jeno pun langsung kembali membalikan tubuhnya menghadap tembok.

"kalau kau ingin mandi bersabarlah, aku juga ingin mandi"

"tapi kan lebih baik kita mandi bersama" sepertinya renjun mulai kembali dengan sifat mesumnya.

Jeno hanya diam, tidak ingin menanggapi ucapan renjun. Sepertinya dirinya malu kenapa selalu renjun yang mengucapkan kata-kata mesum dan sejenisnya, kenapa bukan dia.

"sebenarnya disini siapa yang uke dan seme?" tanya jeno dengan tangan yang sibuk menyabuni tubuhnya.

Renjun menjawab sambil memperhatikan gerakan jeno menyabuni tuduhnya dibawah pancuran air,"kau"

"aku?, aku ukenya?"

"lalu kau mengingikan aku jadi ukemu? Kau sedang bermimpi ya!"

Jeno hanya memasang muka jengkelnya. Bagaimana bisa dia menjadi uke dari seorang seme yang imut dan manis. Dan hening kembali tercipta hanya ada suara gemericik air yang mengema. Renjun menunggu jeno selesai mandi karna itu yang jeno suruh pada dirinya, bersabar!.

Jeno selesai dan mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk kemudian melilitkan dipinggangnya.

Jeno menyingkir membiar kam renjun untuk mengantikan posisinya tadi dibawah pancuran shower "kalau begitu lebih baik aku berpacar dengan jaemin, setidaknya aku akan menjadi seorang seme."

"jadi kau menyukai jaemin?" tanya renjun kesal pada jeno.

"tidak, aku tidak menyukainya" sekarang gantian jeno yang menunggu renjun selesai mandi.

"lalu?" masih dengan nada kesal renjun membiarkan tubuhnya basah.

Jeno yang melihat tubuh indah renjun yang basah karna pancuran shower hanya diam memperhatikannya, namum tidak dengan bagian bawahnya yang sedikit demi sedikit beranjak dari tidurnya.

"lalu kalau kau tidak menyukai jaemin apa namanya?" renjun kembali bertanya karna pertanyaanya tadi diabaikan.

Jeno menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menyadarkan dirinya yang sendari tadi diam menatap tubuh renjun. "aku hanya ingin menjadi seme dan tidak menjadi uke dari seme yang imut sepertimu"

Tiba-tiba renjun tersenyum jail, sebuah ide terbesit diotaknya.

"jadi kau ingin menjadi seorang seme?" renjun mengambil sabun yang tadi gunakan jeno.

"iya" jawab jeno lantang.

"baiklah, akan aku kabulkan. Tapi..." renjun mengantungkan kata-katanya membuat jeno penasaran.

"... Kau harus menyabuniku dulu baru bisa jadi seme ku!" renjun menyodorkan sebatang sabun kehadapan jeno

Jeno menatap sabun ditangan renjun, apa dia harus menyabuni renjun dan langsung naik pangkat dari uke menjadi seme. " renjun kau serius dengan ucapan mu ?"

Renjun hanya mengangguk dan kembali menyodorkan sabun batangan itu.

Jeno mengambil sabun dari tangan renjun, yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah 'lee jeno harus menjadi seorang seme bagi pria kecil yang sok menganggap dirinya seme'.

'kena kau sekarang lee jeno' ucap renjun dalam pikirannya.

"tapi jika sesuatu yang membuat dirimu bahaya, kau jangan menyesal!" jeno mengeluarkan tatapan dingin yang menusuknya

Renjun mengangguk, tatapn takutnya dibuat-buat.'memang itu yang aku inginkan'

Jeno mulai menyabuni renjun mulai dari punggung sempit renjun terus kebawah, meyabuni bagian belakang renjun. Tangan jeno terhenti saat hendak menyabuni bokong renjun. Dirinya tidak yakin dengan bagian yamg satu itu.

Renjun yang merasa usapan pada tubuh hilang langsung menatap jeno "kenapa berhenti?".

Jeno pun yang mendengar itu kembali menyabuni tubuh renjun dan kini jeno tengan menyabuni bagian depan renjun lebih tepatnya dada mulus renjun.

Sepetinya renjun ingin memancing jeno, yang sudah sedikit tegang dengan mendesah saat jeno dengan sengaja menyentuh kedua nipplenya."eeuunghh..."

Shit!. Jeno membatin, kenapa renjun mendesah membuat juniornya semakin keras. Tangan jeno mulai turun ke perut datar renjun dan lagi-lagi renjun mendesah, membuat jeno benar-benar terangsang. Dengan sekuat hatinya jeno menahan nafsunya dan membuat tangannya bergetar. Jeno tak yakin dengan mengiyakan tawaran renjun akan membuat dia naik pangkan menjadi seorang seme. Dan ayolah jeno memang seorang seme.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar jeno terus menyabuni tubuh renjun sampai pada akhirnya tanganya kembali berhenti diperut renjun. Jeno melirik kebagian bawah renjun, tidak, renjun tidak tegang seperti dirinya. Kemaluannya masih dengan ukuran dan posisi sama, berbanding jauh dengan miliknya yang sudah menegang dan mengacung membuat perubahan pada handuk yang dipakainya.

Renjun sangat senang telah menjahili jeno dan membuatnya benar-benar terangsang. Bahkan sendari tadi senyum jahil dan senyum senang renjun belum luntur sedikitpun, senang karna membuat jeno tegang.

Tiba-tiba sabun ditangan jeno jatuh kelantai kamar mandi yang basah. Mereka saling pandang. Pandangan keduanya sangat sulit diartikan.

Jeno hendak mengambil sabun itu namun tertahan karna renjun sudah mengambilnya duluan.

Dan lagi-lagi jeno mengutuk dalam hatinya sendiri. Renjun tengah berjongkok dihadapannya atau lebih tepatnya dihadapan kejantanannya, dan lihat wajah renjun yang menatap jeno dari sana, dengan bibir berwarna pink kemerahannya yang dibiarkan terbuka menampilkan gigi taringnya, membuat jeno benar dan benar – benar tegang.

Seperti tujuan awalnya renjun tetap mengoda jeno dan sekarang dirinya berjongkok dihadapan pangkal kedua kaki jeno sambil mengadah menatap jeno. Sesekali renjun mengigit bibir bawahnya dan tatapan matanya dibuat seperti seseorang memang benar-benar mengoda.

Jeno sudah tidak kuat dengan hasratnya sendiri, ditariknya renjun agar berdiri kemudian mencium bibir mungil renjun dengan sedikit ganas. Jeno bukan lah seorang good kisser, tapi entah mengapa renjun merasa amat sangat menyukai ciuman jeno. Renjun merasakan ketenangan dan juga rasa aman yang teramat sangat saat bibirnya dilahap oleh jeno.

Bibir mereka masih saling melumat satu sama lain, menimbulkan beberapa benang saliva yang mengantung saat mereka memberi jarak pada ciuman panas mereka.

Renjun yang semula amat sangat yakin untuk mengoda jeno, kini menjadi menciut. Tubuhnya menjadi sangat lemas hanya karna sebuah ciuman. Bahkan kedua kakinya menjadi tidak bisa menopang berat tubuhnya. Jeno yang mengetahui itu langsung memeluk pinggang renjun, mencoba untuk menegakkannya dan menopang renjun agar tidak jatuh kelantai yang basah dan dingin itu.

Jeno melepas ciuman itu dan menatap renjun yang memejamkan matanya. Ada yang aneh, renjun tak kunjung membuka matanya. Jeno sangat panik, tanganya menepuk-nepuk pipi renjun dan sesekali menguncangnya sambil memanggil nama renjun.

"renjun... Huang renjunn..." jeno memguncang tubuh renjun dalam pelukannya, namun yang dipanggil tak menunjukan respon apapun.

.

Jeno mengendong renjun kekamarnya dan memakaikan renjun baju dan celana. Jeno bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan, tidak mungkin jika jeno memanggil doktor untuk renjun. Tiba-tiba terlintas satu nama dikepala jeno.

"Lucas..." desis jeno dan mulai mengambil smartphone renjun dan mencari nama lucas.

"yeboseyeo..." Lucas menjawab telponnya.

"..." jeno tidak membalasnya, bingung apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"renjun, ada apa ?"

"ini temannya renjun bukan renjun"

"oh, temanya ada apa?"

"itu... Renjun..."

"renjun kenapa?" lucas menaikan suaranya sedikit.

"dia... Dia tak sadarkan diri" jawab jeno.

"apa? Bagaimana bisa? Dimana dia sekarang?" dari suara lucas, sepertinya pria itu sangat panik sama seperti jeno tadi.

"tidak tau, aku tidak tau kenapa dia tak sadarkan diri. Tapi dia berada di apartemenku" jawab jeno mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"baiklah aku akan datang kesana" setelah itu panggilan terhenti.

.

.

.

Kini lucas tengah memeriksa renjun yang terbaring lemas di atas ranjang jeno. Wajahnya sudah pucat bahkan bibir pink kemerahannya kini juga memucat menjadi warna pink keputih.

Jeno memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan lucas. Wajah paniknya tak bisa dihindari lagi.

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya jeno saat lucas sudah beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"dia akan menjadi manusia" ucap lucas menatap renjun.

"apa? Manusia?" lucas hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan jeno.

"bagaimana mungkin?" jeno benar-benar takut yang ada dipikirannya kini adalah, saat renjun benar-benar. Menjadi manusia dia akan mati karna usia renjun juga berabad-abad.

"setiap vampire yang mendapatkan cinta manusia yang sudah dinantinya selama bertahun-tahun, maka vampire itu akan menjadi manusia..." lucas berhenti sejenak meneguk air liurnya.

"... Dan renjun sudah mendapatkannya. Tapi..." kalimat lucas kembali berhenti.

"tapi apa?" jeno semakin panik dirinya tak tau apa yang akan diucapkan lucas setelah ini.

"tapi jika kalian, kau dan renjun nantinya akan mengakhiri hubungan kalian, maka renjun akan... Mati" jelas lucas lagi.

Benar dugaan jeno kalo renjun nantinya akan mati meninggalkannya. Dan yang membuat jeno sedih adalah, dia tak mengetahui bahwa vampire bisa menjadi manusia. Renjun tak pernah cerita padanya, renjun tak pernah memberitahu jeno kalo dia akan menjadi manusia, saat dirinya sudah mendapatkan cinta jeno.

"tapi hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Jika kalian tidak pernah memutuskan hubungan kalian, dan menjalinnya selamanya." Lucas mencoba menenangkan jeno yang hampir meneteskan air matanya.

"karna jika vampire sudah mendapat cinta manusia yang dicintainya dia akan membagi sebagian dari kekuatan dirinya untuk manusia itu. Jadi dalam kata lain, kau akan hidup abadi seperti halnya vampire, begitu juga dengan renjun." Jeno merasa tak salah memanggil orang, karna lucas juga dulunya adalah vampire. Jadi dia percaya apa yang diucapkan lucas padanya. Jeno bisa sedikit lega karna penjelasan lucas.

.

.

.

.

Sejak kepulangan lucas dari apartemennya 3 jam lalu, jeno masih menemani renjun yang masih tak sadarkan diri di ranjang empuknya. Jeno memperhatikan setiap inci wajah renjun tanpa bosan. Jeno tak pernah mengalihkan sedikit pun pandangannya dari renjun.

"njun-ah sampai kapan kau terus begini?" jeno mengelus tangan renjun yang masih diam.

"sadar lah, aku ingin melihat mu tersenyum, aku ingin mendengar mu tertawa." Tangannya mulai dialihkan kepuncak kepala renjun. Mengelusnya dengan amat sangat lembut.

"kenapa kau tak bilang pada ku. Saat kau mendapatkan cintaku, kau akan menjadi manusia. Aku hanya takut, saat nantinya kita tak bisa bersama kau akan pergi untuk selamanya. Meninggalkan ku dengan semua rasa bersalah." perlahan tapi pasti jeno memeluk tubuh kecil renjun yang tertidur tenang. Membaringkan kepalanya di dada renjun.

Jeno terus memeluk renjun dan sekarang pelukkannya menjadi lebih erat. Seolah-olah dia tak akan pernah bisa memeluk tubuh indah renjun. Sebulir air matanya jatuh membasahi baju berwarna putih yang renjun kenakan.

Lama-kelamaan jeno mulai merasa matanya menjadi berat. Seperti ada yang menyuruhnya untuk memejamkan matanya, dan jeno pun tertidur sambil memeluk renjun.

.

.

.

Paginya, jeno terbangun dengan kekawatiran yang teramat sangat, pasalnya renjun sudah tak ada disampingnya. Bahkan dirinya kini hanya memeluk guling kesayangannya, seingatnya semalam dirinya memeluk renjun yang tak sadarkan diri dan mengapa paginya dia malah memeluk guling.

Jeno mencoba memperhatikan sekeliling kamarnya, tidak renjun tidak ada dikamarnya. Dengan panik jeno bangkit dan mencoba mencari renjun di apartemennya. Lagi, renjun tidak ada diapartemennya. Jeno sudah benar-benar panik dan sebuah perasaan seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang amat sangat penting itu muncul. Jika dibilang sedih, itu sudah pasti! Kecewa? Itu juga termasuk, bahagia? Bagaimana bisa kau bahagia saat seseorang yang kau cinta menghilang, padahal semalam kau memeluknya dengan erat. Perasaan sedih, kecewa dan perasaan yang sulit diartikan itu bersatu, menimbulkan sebuah ledakan hebat dihati jeno.

Sebuah pintu terbuka, taeyong. Jeno langsung menatap hyungnya itu dengan tanda tanya besar.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa belum bersiap untuk berangkat kesekolah?" taeyong merasa bingung dengan adiknya sekarang ini.

"hyung, apa kau melihat renjun?" tanya jeno dengan nada kawatir.

"renjun?" ekspresi bingung yang taeyong lakukan setelah mendengar nama renjun. Jeno pun menggangguk.

"siapa itu renjun?" taeyong bingung dengan maksud adiknya ini, pasalnya dirinya tidak pernah mendengar nama renjun yang dimaksud adiknya itu.

'Ada apa ini kenapa taeyong hyung tak mengenal renjun'

"hyung kau sungguh tak mengenal renjun?" taeyong mengangguk mengiyakan.

"hyung kau tidak sedang bercandakan?, kau sungguh tak mengenal renjun?" jeno menaikkan nada suaranya.

"memangnya kenapa sih!. Kenapa kau menanyakan seseorang yang hyung tidak kenal?"

Jeno lebih memilih mengalah. Dia masuk kembali kekamarnya dan membanting pintunya keras. Didalam jeno menangis namun air matanya tidak mau menetes sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 1 bulan sejak jeno kehilangan renjun, selama itu juga jeno sudah mencari renjun kemana-mana. Bahkan saat jeno pergi kerumah renjun, rumah itu sudah dihuni oleh orang lain. Jeno juga sudah seminggu ini tidak berangkat kesekolah, membuat peringkat dan reputasinya sebagai siswa teladan turun drastis. Jeno tak memperdulikan itu semua, karna yang sekarang diperdulikannya hanya mencari renjun.

Kini jeno tengah berjalan tanpa arah tujuan. Dia sudah tidak tau mau mencari renjun kemana lagi, semua tempat yang pernah renjun ceritakan pada jeno semuanya telah dikunjungi. Namun tetap jeno tak menemukan renjun dimana pun.

"kau dimana renjun-ah, aku sudah lelah mencarimu!" jeno mendudukan dirinya di selter halte bus, karna merasa lelah.

"apa kau benar-benar setega ini padaku. Kemana kau pergi?." Jeno sesekali memijat betisnya yang sedikit kaku karna terlalu lama berjalan.

"kumohon, tetaplah disana. Jangan pernah beranjak dari tempat mu berada sekarang. Biarkan aku yang mendatangi mu kali ini, kumohon" jeno mulai meneteskan air matanya lagi, bahkan matanya sudah bengkak beberapa hari ini. Jeno tak tau lagi dia harus melakukan apa, semuanya sudah ia lakukan. Jeno sudah benar-benar merasa lelah dengan ini, dirinya sudah tidak kuat lagi. Sempat terbesit oleh jeno untuk mengakhiri hidupnya, namun bagaimana kalau renjun datang padanya lagi.

"eomma... Lihat! oppa itu, dia menangis" suara anak perempuan kecil terdengar ditelinga jeno. Jeno tidak perduli apa pandangan dan kalimat yang akan diajukan orang lain padanya. Dia hanya meluapkan emosinya dan kesedihannya yang sudah tidak bisa dipendam lagi.

.

.

Dari kejauhan seseorang memperhatikan pria yang tengah duduk sambil menangis dihalte bus. Pria dengan rambut merah menyalanya juga turut sedih. Merasa iba dan kasihan pada pria dengan rambut hitam legamnya.

"maafkan aku jeno-ya..." renjun, pria dengan rambut merah menyalanya kini tengah memperhatikan jeno dari kejauhan.

"kau harus melupakannya renjun, aku yakin lambat laun dia juga akan melupakanmu" gumam seseorang yang kini berdiri disamping renjun.

Renjun menatap pria disampingnya selama beberapa detik, sebelum tatapannya kembali pada jeno.

"aku akan melupakannya jika dia juga akan melupakanku. Tapi, jika dia melupakanku maka aku tidak akan melupakannya" renjun memiringkan kepalanya, sambil tersenyum kecut.

"ingatlah, sebentar lagi kau akan kembali pada keluarga kerajaan. Jadi kau harus melupakannya agar kau tak menyesal lagi" setelah itu pria disamping renjun menghilang.

Renjun masih tidak bosan untuk memandang jeno dari kejauhan. Entah mengapa saat menetap jeno, renjun merasa amat sangat bebas dan nyaman. Mungkin karna dirinya mencintai jeno, maka dari itu dia merasa nyaman.

"maafkan aku, maafkan aku yang tak mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada mu jeno. Maafkan aku yang sudah membuatmu lelah, maafkan aku yang sudah membuat mu jadi sekacau ini, aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu." Tanganya kini mulai menghapus air matanya yang mengalir melalui pipinya.

"aku menyayangimu..."

.

.

"... Jeno"

Deg...

Suara itu, jeno mengenalnya. Suara yang sangat dirindukannya memanggil namanya. Suara seseorang yang selama ini dicarinya, kini memanggil namanya.

Jeno mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk, mencoba mencari dari mana asal suara itu. Melihat ke sekelilingnya namun hanya sepi yang dilihatnya. Sudah tidak ada seorang pun dikelilingnya.

Jeno beranjak dari duduknya mencoba melangkah mencari suara seseorang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"renjun... Renjun dimana kau" jeno berlari sambil meneriaki nama renjun.

Diseberang sana jeno melihatnya, jeno melihat pria berambut merah menyala dengan jaket tebal berwarna baby blue yang berjalan menjauhinya. Jeno pun berlari mengejar pria tersebut sambil meneriakinya. Namun pria itu tak menengok sama sekali, tapi jeno tak ingin menyerah. Dia tetap mengejar dan meneriaki nama renjun.

Seketika tubuhnya seperti melayang dan menghantam kerasnya aspal berwarna hitam itu. Jeno tidak dapat merasakan apapun, yang kini dirinya rasakan hanyalah rasa pening yang teramat sangat. Penglihatannya mulai mengabur seiring cairan berwarna merah mengalir dari salah satu bagian kepalanya, namun setelah itu jeno tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah kastil yang cukul gelap. Renjun berjalan diatas karpet merah, dengan kedua sisinya terdapat bagian yang berwarna emas. Gaya berjalannya terlihat sangat gagah dengan setelan perpaduan warna abu-abu dan emas, bak pangeran dari negeri dongeng. Langkahnya tertuju pada sebuah altar di tengah-tengah ruang aula kastil. Sebentar lagi takhtanya akan kembali disandingnya, sebagai pangeran kedelapan sekaligus sebagai raja nantinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.TBC.**

...

Akhirnya chap ke8 selesai. Setelah melalui banyak rintangan akhirnya aku update juga. Sebelumnya maaf karna keterlambatan aku dalam mengupdate cerita ini. Entah kenapa aku sedikit males buat nerusin chap ke8 ini setelah melihat sedikitnya viewers dichap 7 kemaren dibanding chap-chap sebelumnya. Tapi karna ada nya dorongan dari seseorang dan review kalian pada akhirnya aku kembali meneruskan cerita ini.

Dichap ini kembali lagi hanya dipenuhi sama NoRen Couple. Mungkin banyak yang bilang, thor kenapa cuman Noren doang Jaeyongnya mana?, seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, jika yang meminta noren lebih banyak maka aku akan banyakin norenya dan lebih fokus sama couple itu aja, dan sebaliknya, kalo permintaan akan jaeyong lebih banyak aku juga bakal fokus sama couple itu aja.

Mungkin ada yang masih bingung sama cerita ini!?, ya, mau gimana lagi aku aja juga bingung heheheh. Tapi banyak yang bingung pada chap 7 kemarin, kenapa jeno udah pernah ciumnan sebanyak itu?, jawabannya adalah, disitu dikatakan kalo renjun sudah mengikuti jeno selama 150 tahun lalu, jadi jeno ciuman sebanyak itu terjadi dari 150 tahun lalu sampe sekarang, makanya ciumannya banyak, hihihihi. Aduh aku bingung mau bilang apa lagi ya!

Ya pokokonya yang jelas aku bener bener minta maaf sama kalian semua karna keterlambatan aku dalam update chap ini, maaf juga udah buat kalian nunggu lama bangat. Aku bener-bener minta maaf.

Oiya... Kayanya aku bakal buat season 2 deh dari ff ini kalo udah selesai nantinya (kaya PD aja ada season 2nya). Karna aku udah ada rencana kalo di season pertama ini aku bakal fokusin sama noren aja, nah di season ke2nya baru aku fokusin sama hubungan jaeyong. Tapi ini baru rencana aja, kan siapa tau bakal berubah nantinya. Tapi kalo emang kalian mau aku buat season 2 nya, aku bakal buat. Tapi kalo itu banyak yang minat, kalo yang minta sedikit aku gak bakal bikin season 2nya!. Semua tergantung pada kalian dan review kalian sama cerita ini.

Kebanyakan aku ngomongnya udahlah biarkan kedepannya gimana aja deh. Maaf ya kali ini aku gak bales reviewan kalian dulu, maaf ya.

Jangan lupa **REVIEWNYA...!.**

Makasih.


	9. Chapter 9

MR. DHAMPYRE

.

.

.

.HAPPY READING.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 9.

Putih dan sangat terang, adalah hal pertama yang dapat ditangkap oleh penglihatan jeno. Pening yang teramat sangat mulai menghampirinya. Pendengarannya belum dapat mendengar suara sekitarnya. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu semua mulai kembali normal.

Indra pendengarannya menangkap suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi jeno, taeyong. Kakaknya tengah berbicara dengan dokter...

Tunggu, dokter? Kakaknya sedang berbicara dengan dokter?.

Jeno mencoba berpikir sejenak. Jika kakaknya sedang berbicara pada dokter berarti dia sedang dirumah sakit?, kenapa dia bisa dirumah sakit? Apa yang terjadi?. Semua pertanyaan itu sudah memenuhi kepala jeno yang mengakibatkan kepalanya sedikit pusing.

Taeyong yang mendengar ringisan dari jeno mencoba menoleh, dan mendapatkan jeno yang tengah memegangi kepalanya yang diperban.

"kau tak apa jeno ?" tanya taeyong yang sudah berdiri disamping jeno.

"kepala ku sakit hyung" ucap jeno yang tangannya tengah mengusap lembut kepala berbalut perban itu.

Dokter yang masih berdiri dibelakang taeyong mendekat guna memeriksa jeno. Dipegangnya kepala berperban jeno.

"anda akan sering mengalami sakit kepala, itu tidak terlalu buruk dari yang saya duga..." dokter memberi jeda pada kalimatnya.

"... Saya kira anda mengalami amnesia, tapi ternyata tidak. Anda mengenali kakak Anda sendiri, itu berarti Anda tidak mengalami amnesia" lanjut dokter itu lalu keluar dari kamar rawat jeno.

Taeyong mendudukan dirinya disamping brankar jeno. Tangannya beralih mengusap surai hitam mengkilat jeno.

"apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ?" tanya taeyong memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"aku tidak tau hyung, yang ku ingat aku berlari dan setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa" jeno menatap manik indah kakaknya itu.

"kau itu kenapa sih? Sudah seminggu ini kau amat sangat kacau. Meninggalkan sekolah dan reputasimu! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"aku tidak tau hyung, mungkin ini adalah masa puberku," jeno hanya tersenyum manis.

"hey~. Aku ini hyung mu, hyung tau semuanya. Masa pubermu sudah setahun berlalu" ucap taeyong sambil mengajak rambut jeno.

"akkhh... Sakit hyung" jeno menepis tangan taeyong yang mengacak rambutnya.

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu dari hari dimana jeno dirawat. Kini dirinya sudah dinyatakan boleh kembali kerumah, meskipun belum sepenuhnya sembuh. Ranjangnya yang sudah ditinggal lebih dari dua minggu itu terasa sangat aneh baginya. Tubuhnya mencoba menyamankan posisi tidurnya. Hasilnya sama, ranjangnya benar-benar aneh.

"apa taeyong hyung mengganti ranjangnya?" jeno mengecek ranjangnya dengan teliti. Tidak ada yang berbeda sama sekali, ini masih ranjangnya yang dulu.

"sudah lah aku mandi saja"

Belum sempat jeno melepas baju, tiba-tiba kepalanya di randa rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Dengan sambil memegang kepalanya jeno mendudukkan dirinya di samping ranjangnya.

Matanya yang terpejam sedikit mengeluarkan air mata.

"sakit... Ini sangat menyakitkan" jeno memegangi kelapanya. Hatinya berasa melesat jauh kedalam dirinya secara tiba-tiba.

Sebuah kesakitan yang dialaminya dihati membuat kepalanya menjadi sakit. Saat matanya terbuka, rasa sakit di kepalanya menghilang namun kepedihan dihatinya masih tetap berada disana. Jeno ingin menangis tapi kedua bola matanya tak membiarkan butiran-butiran air sebening kristal itu terbebas melewati wajahnya. Hal itu lah yang membuat hatinya semakin merasa sakit dan sakit. Sama halnya seperti kau ingin menangisi kepergian seseorang, namun kau berusaha menahannya demi orang itu tidak merasa bersalah karna meninggalkanmu, yang berakibat membuat mu harus menyesalinya setiap harinya direlung hati terdalam.

Mungkin saja jeno memang merasa kehilangan dan melupakan seseorang, tapi siapa?. Semua orang yang dia kenal ada disini, jeno tidak melupakannya meskipun kedua orang tuanya sudah tiada. Taeyong, hyungnya setiap hari menjaganya saat masih dirumah sakit, jeno tak melupakannya. Jaemin, sahabatnya yang sangat dicintainya selalu mengunjunginya sehabis sekolah usai juga tidak ia lupakan. Kedua orang itulah yang jeno kenal dan jeno tak melupakannya, bahkan teman-temanya juga tidak ia lupakan. Jadi siapa yang dilupakan sebenarnya?, kenapa membuat hatinya amat sangat pedih.

" _Hyung! Sedang apa kau disini?…."_

"… _.dia mainan ku jangan sentuh dia!"_

" _lalu kenapa hyung melakukan ini.."_

" _lebih baik memang begitu,,,, kau tak apa pangeranku" ._

" _maaf aku hanya bisa mengunjungi mu dimalam hari"_

" _tapi kau tidak perlu sedih karna besok aku akan bersekolah ditempatmu bersekolah juga"_ _._

"Aaahhkkkk...aahhhhkkk... Kepalakuhhkkk... Sakit... Sekali... Aahhkkk" lagi, kepalanya berasa amat sangat sakit lagi.

Tapi kalo ini tidak hanya sakit, namun kepalanya seperti memutar kilas balik sebuah peristiwa yang bahkan jeno tidak tahu kapan situasi itu terjadi. Jeno mencoba mengambil obat diatas meja nakas, mengeluarkan 1 butir kapsul obat dan memasukannya kedalam mulutnya.

Dokternya mengatakan kalau kepala jeno akan sering mengalami sakit kepala dan jika sakit itu teramat sakit maka dia harus meminum obatnya.

Malam ini adalah malam yang sangat menyiksa bagi renjun. Dia sudah 4 bulan tidak pernah melihat jeno bahkan mengunjunginya pun tidak pernah. Renjun adalah seorang pangeran tapi dia merasa seperti tahanan dikerajaannya sendiri, dia tidak boleh keluar sedikit pun dari gerbang kerajaan.

Renjun sangat merindukan jeno, dan kini renjun tengah menatap langit malam yang cerah dan dipenuhi banyak bintang. Mengigatkan dirinya akan jeno. Tanpa sadar air matanya mulai menetes. Renjun mengumamkan kata-kata tak jelas, tapi yang penting bagi renjun dia bisa meluapkan semua kerinduannya akan seorang manusia yang menjijikan bagi kaumnya itu.

"apa yang kau tangisi sekarang ?" suara seseorang mengagetkan renjun yang tengah melamun memandangi langit malam.

"tidak, tidak ada yang aku tangisi" renjun mengusap air matanya yang sudah membasai pipinya.

"lalu kenapa kau meneteskan air mata?" tanya orang yang sama dengan yang mengagetkan renjun.

"mu...mungkin karna aku mengantuk" jawab sambil mengucek matanya dan menguap.

"kau itu vampire, Vampire tidur disiang hari bukan dimalam hari" sindir orang itu pada renjun sambil tersenyum licik.

Renjun yang merasa kebohongannya sudah tercium hanya mengaruk kepalanya dan tersenyum bodoh. Dan dibalas senyuman manis oleh pria disampingnya.

.

.

.

.

Sudah empat bulan lebih, kini jeno sudah benar-benar sembuh total. Sakit dikepalanya pun sudah menghilang dan dia sudah kembali kerutinitasnya sejak 3 bulan lalu, ya bersekolah tentunya. Tapi ada satu kegiatan yang sekarang jadi rutinitas jeno setiap hari terutama saat tengah malam hari. Jika kalian penasaran maka jawabannya adalah kamar mandi. Bermain solo? Bukan! Jeno tak melakukan hal itu, bahkan jika ditanya apa dia sudah pernah melakukannya? Maka jawabannya belum. Jeno belum pernah mengeluarkan spermanya sedikit pun, kecuali saat mimpi basah, tentunya. Mandi? Yang benar saja, ini tengah malam tidak mungkin jeno mandi ditengah malam begini, lalu apa?. Menangis. Itu adalah jawabnya.

Jeno selalu terbangun dan menangis ditengah malam. Entah apa yang dialaminya didalam mimpinya sehingga membuatnya terbangun dan menangis. Tapi yang jelas itu membuat kepribadian jeno berubah. Jeno yang dikenal sebagai anak teladan dan rajin kini berubah menjadi jeno yang selalu melanggar aturan sekolah dan malas. Jeno adalah tipe anak penurut, tidak pemarah, baik hati, selalu gembira dan itu sudah berubah, jeno sekarang menjadi tipe anak yang nakal, susah diatur, pemarah, bahkan selalu membatah setiap ucapan yang didengarnya dan jeno yang sekarang menjadi jeno yang suka membully siswa lain suka berkelahi dan membuat onar. Benar-benar beda dari jeno yang dulu.

Taeyong pernah bertanya pada dokter yang menangani jeno saat kecelakaan itu, namun dokter itu menjawab jeno tidak kenapa-napa, jeno baik-baik saja, tidak ada kerusakan pada otaknya atau mungkin membuat otaknya menjadi bergeser. Jeno hanya mengalami luka ringan pada kepalannya dan itu tidak berarti besar pada jeno.

Dan soal jeno sering menangis ditengah malam, itu tidak ada yang mengetahuinya selain jeno sendiri. Jeno tak menceritakannya pada taeyong soal kebiasaannya menangis ditengah malam.

.

.

"jeno kau dipanggil keruang BK!" jaemin mendatangi jeno yang tengah duduk di rooftop sekolah.

Jaemin adalah satu-satunya teman yang masih bersama jeno sekarang. Jeno sudah menjadi siswa yang ditakuti sekarang, maka dari itu jeno hanya bersama jaemin sekarang, entah lah..!.

"sekarang apa yang kau lakukan lagi jeno ?" jaemin menaruh tangannya dikedua pundak jeno, yang duduk membelakanginya.

"seperti biasa" jeno menyingkirkan tangan jaemin dari pundaknya dan berlalu begitu saja.

.

.

Didalam ruang BK, jeno diceramahi habis-habisan mulai dari tingkah laku sampai nilai bahkan membahas sifatnya dulu. Entah kenapa setiap orang yang membahas sifat jeno dulu, membuat jeno amat sangat kesal. Jeno selalu berpikir kenapa semua orang selalu menginginkan dia yang dulu padahal dia yang sekarang tidak begitu buruk, menurutnya.

Nilainya masih dapat dimaklumi, ya meskipun ada beberapa mata pelajaran yang nilainnya 0. Tapi bagi jeno itu nantinya bisa menghasilkan sesuatu yang bagus, menurutnya lagi.

1 jam jeno menghabiskan waktu diruang BK. Telinganya sangat panas oleh ocehan guru BKnya itu, dan akhirnya dia terbebas dari hiruk-pikuk sekolahnya. Jeno diskors selama 2minggu, karna poinnya sudah melebihi batas maksimal.

Jeno menatap kertas yang dipegangnya.

" dua minggu ya..."

"... Bukan masalah besar" jeno kembali mengantongi kertas itu dan berjalan kekelasnya.

Didalam kelas masih ada guru seni budayanya. Hanya sekedar info, jeno pernah menendang tulang kering gurunya tersebut sampai gurunya demam beberapa hari.

Dengan santai jeno melangkah masuk tanpa memperdulikan ocehan gurunya itu, mengambil tasnya dan kembali keluar tanpa memperdulikan tatapan yang tertuju padanya.

Jaemin menatap jeno bingung, apa yang terjadi denganny, itu adalah apa yang dipikirkan jaemin.

"saem... Aku ijin ketoilet" jaemin berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas, bahkan sebelum mendapat persetujuan gurunya.

.

"ada apa dengan mu?" jaemin meraih tangan jeno untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

Jeno berbalik, matanya menatap jaemin "aku diskors"

"berapa lama?" tanya jaemin lagi tapi kali ini tangannya tidak mengenggam tangan jeno.

"dua minggu" dengan gaya bicara yang santai jeno mengatakannya.

"bagaimana bisa?"

"poinku sudah melebih batas maksimum"

Jaemin masih menatap jeno dengan tatapan sendunya.

"coba lihat kertasnya" tangan jaemin terulur mencoba meminta bukti bahwa jeno diskors.

Jeno kembali mengambil kertas disaku celananya dan memberikannya pada jaemin. Jaemin membaca isi kertas itu.

"yak-, Lee jeno..." jeno kembali menatap jaemin yang sebelumnya menatap ujung sepatunya.

"apa kau tak bisa membaca?" jeno hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Apa dia harus menjawab pertanyaan jaemin ini atau tidak.

"disini dikatakan bahwa kau diskors selama dua minggu terhitung mulai besok".

"jadi?" jeno yang sekarang benar-benar membuat jaemin merasa kasihan.

"jadi, kau ikut aku kembali kekelas" jaemin kembali meraih tangan jeno dan menariknya. Namun gagal karna jeno menghempaskan tanganya kebelakang dan membuat genggaman jaemin lepas.

Jaemin mentap jeno kesal. Kemarahannya sudah di ujung kepalanya.

"kau diskors mul..."

"aku tidak mau kembali kekelas" ucap jeno memotong perkataan jaemin dengan sedikit berteriak. Bersyukurlah karna semua ruangan disekolah mereka sudah kedap suara jadi tidak akan terganggu oleh teriakan jeno.

"aahhh... Baiklah, kau diam disini aku akan kembali" jaemin membuang nafasnya kasar, kemudian berbalik membelakangi jeno.

"KUBILANG DIIIAAMMM..." jeno tersentak, dia tak pernah mendengar jaemin berteriak sekencang ini padanya.

Bukan jeno namanya jika menuruti kata orang begitu saja. Jaemin berteriak seperti tadi karna jeno hendak bergerak dari tempatnya, padahal jaemin sudah menyuruhnya diam.

"YAKKK, LEE JENO KUBILANG DIAM DITEMPATMU" dan kali ini bukan hanya sebuah teriakan saja, melainkan lemparan sepatu yang tepat mengenai bagian belakang jeno. Tidak kencang memang tapi cukup membuat jeno dapat merasakannya.

Jeno pun memutuskan tetap diam ditempatnya, sambil berpikir kenapa jaemin memperlakukannya seperti tadi. Bertahun-tahun jeno berteman dengan jaemin baru kali ini, jaemin berteriak dan melempar sepatu yang tepat mengenai kepala bagian belakangnya, apa sekarang jaemin benar-benar marah padanya?, apa jeno sudah membuat jaemin benar-benar marah ?.

Sementara jaemin berjalan kembali kekelasnya, merapikan semua peralatan sekolahnya dan memasukannya kedalam tas. Semua temannya menatap jaemin bingung, untung saja guru seni budayanya sedang menulis materi dipapan tulis. Setelah itu kembali keluar kelas dan berjalan menuju tempat dia menyuruh jeno menunggu.

.

.

.

.

Dan kini, jaemin dan jeno tengah duduk dibangku taman kota yang berwarna merah. Mereka saling terdiam sampai sekarang, namun jaemin membuka suaranya untuk memecah keheningan ini.

"maaf"

Jeno masih menatap ujung sepatunya sendari tadi.

"Maaf" jaemin menaikkan sedikit volume suaranya.

Jeno masih menatap ujung sepatunya tanpa memperdulikan jaemin sama sekali

"Maaf" sudah tiga kali jaemin mengucapkan kata maaf, tapi jeno tak mengubrisnya sama sekali. Jeno masih memandang ujung sepatunya, entah apa yang menarik dari sepatunya itu.

"KUBILANG MAAF LEE JENO...hiks" dan itu sukses membuat jeno mengalihkan pandangannya, setelah mendengar isakan dari jaemin. Jaemin sudah menangis, entah karna ucapanya diabaikan atau karna hal lain.

Jeno seperti orang kikuk sekarang. Hanya diam melihat jaemin yang menangis.

"sudah, jangan menangis lagi" ucap jeno kikuk.

Sekarang orang-orang ditaman itu mulai memperhatikan mereka atau lebih tepatnya menatap jeno, karna jaemin sudah menundukan kepalanya di atas kedua pahanya..

Renjun termenung didalam kamarnya. Sepi, hidupnya benar-benar sepi dan hampa, Tanpa jeno disisinya atau pun dia disisi jeno. Dengen berbekal sebuah buku kuno yang sudah lapuk, renjun mencoba mengusir rasa sepi ini. Bukan menghilang justru rasa rindu akan jeno malah terus menghampirinya.

Renjun mengacak rambut merah yang hampir pudarnya. Renjun sudah benar-benar memikirkan bahwa hal ini akan terjadi, warna rambutnya yang sudah mulai berubah karna hampir menjadi manusia. Meski dirinya sendiri belum tau akan berwarna apa rambutnya nanti.

Tokk... Tokkkk...

Renjun memalingkan wajahnya ke pintu yang diketuk dengan cukup kencang. Kemudian beranjak dan membuka pintu perlahan. Belum terbuka sempurna oleh renjun, orang yang mengetuk langsung mendorong pintu. Menyebabkan renjun hampir jatuh terduduk dilantai, jika saja tangannya tak mengenggam gagang pintu dengan benar.

"ggeeeee..." ucap orang tersebut setengah berteriak.

"ada apa ?" renjun kembali mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir tempat tidur.

"besok kau temani aku ya? Ya? Ya?" pria itu mendudukkan dirinya disamping renjun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh renjun.

"tidak bisa. Kau taukan, aku tak diperbolehkan keluar dari kastil, setelah insiden itu" renjun memainkan rambutnya.

"tenang saja ge, besok tidak ada siapa-siapa disini jadi kita bisa bebas"

"memang kau mau kemana sih, sampai mengajak gege ?"

"aku ingin merasakan hidup berdampingan dan berinteraksi langsung dengan manusia ge"

Renjun memalingkan wajahnya dari pria disampingnya, menatap keluar jendela dengan sendu.

"aku belum pernah merasakan interaksi langsung dengan manusia, aku ingin gege mengajari dan menemaniku besok, bisakan?" pria itu kembali bertanya dengan antusiasnya.

Renjun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menandakan keikut sertaannya besok

...

Pagi ini renjun sudah rapih dengan kemeja kotak-kotak merah hitam, ripped jeans hitam dan juga sepatu yang sangat casual.

Bersama Dengan orang yang kemarin memaksanya keluar, renjun kembali berkeliaran dan menghirup udara bebas. Dia benar-benar rindu akan suasana pagi hari seperti ini.

"ge kita harus kemana sekarang?" ucap pria yang sudah berjalan mendahului renjun.

Renjun hanya menaikkan bahunya, pertanda tidak tau harus pergi kemana.

"apa gege tidak punya seseorang yang ingin ditemui?"

Renjun terdiam setelahnya. Pikiranya menerawang jauh kedalam sampai pada akhirnya renjun menjatuhkan air matanya. Pria didepan renjun berbalik karna renjun tak merespon pertanyaanya. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat renjun mulai menangis.

"kau kenapa ge?" pria itu berjalan kedekat renjun lalu memeluk tubuh kecil renjun.

"aku merindukannya, bener-benar merindukannya..." Ucap renjun sambil menangis.

"... Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, aku sungguh merindukannya.." renjun terisak dalam pelukan adiknya itu.

"...tolong aku, aku sangat merindukannya..."

"...aku ingin melihatnya..."

"siapa ge, kau ingin bertemu siapa? Berhentilah menangis ge dan katakan"

...

Dan disinilah renjun berada, didepan gedung apartemen yang menghalanginya dari sinar matahari yang mulai memancarkan panasnya. Adiknya sudah tidak menemaninya lagi, karna renjun yang meminta untuk ditinggalkan sendiri disini.

Renjun tak punya kekuatan untuk masuk kedalam sana, ia takut kalau jeno orang yang sangat dirindukannya itu akan membencinya. Renjun takut kalau jeno tidak menginginkannya, tak ingin bertemu dengannya. Renjun hanya pasrah jika hal itu terjadi, setidaknya dia bisa melihat wajah jeno untuk terakhir kalinya, mungkin.

...

Jeno keluar dari lift bersama dengan jaemin sambil tersenyum ceria dan jangan lupakan tangan kekarnya yang merangkul bahu jaemin dengan posesif. Berjalan keluar gedung apartemen sambil bercanda dan tertawa bersama jaemin.

Sesaat setelah jeno dan jaemin sudah keluar dari gedung apartement, seseorang langsung memeluk tubuh tegap jeno tanpa meminta izin. sontak saja hal itu membuat jeno sangat terkejut.

"jeno.. aku sangat merindukanmu" orang itu menengelamkan kepalanya didada bidang jeno.

jeno hanya terdiam terkejut atas perlakuan orang asing yang langsung memeluknya dengan erat dan mulai membasahi bajunya dengan air mata miliknya.

"aku merindukanmu jeno..."

jeno mencoba menjauhkan tubuh orang itu dari tubuhnya.

"lepaskan, kau siapa sih?" ucap jeno setelah melepaskan pelukan orang tersebut.

renjun hanya menatap jeno dengan tatapan nanarnya. matanya pun sudah mulai sembab karna menangis dalam pelukan jeno tadi.

"kau... melupakan ku jeno" renjun mencoba untuk menahan tangisnya, meskipun sudah dipastikan bahwa pemuda berdarah vampire itu sudah menangis tadi.

"hanya aku yang bertanya, kau siapa memangnya" ucap jeno sambil mendorong tubuh renjun kebelakang.

"jeno..." jaemin mencoba menghentikan aksi jeno. ia tau kalau sahabatnya ini sudah kesal, siapa pun akan dihajarnya tanpa memperdulikan gender.

"kau melupakan ku jeno. aku renjun, huang renjun kekasihmu" renjun mengenggam tangan jeno tapi jeno malah menghempaskan tangan renjun kasar.

"jangan asal bicara, aku tidak pernah berpacaran dengan mu, lagi pula..." jeno memberi jeda pada kata-katanya.

"... dia ini pacar ku" tangannya menarik jaemin kesamping tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

akhirnya chap 9 selesai, setelah melewatkan masa yang bener-bener sulit... maafkeun aku yang bener-bener lama bgt buat up chap 9 ini, jujur aku juga ngerasa kalo ini bener-bener lama bgt, aku bener-bener minta maaf...

ada beberapa hal yang harus kalian semua tau yang pertama: aku sedikit dan udah mulai bosen sama ff ini, aku udah bener-bener berada di mana titik kejenuhan aku sudah berada dipuncak, jadi aku gak tau bakal nerusin ff ini atau engga. yang kedua: aku juga udah bener-bener gak ada ide lagi mau buat cerita gimana kalo aku berentiin atau ff ini udah end nantinya. yang ketiga: aku juga udah bosen bgt buat nulis aku mau jadi pembaca aja deh kayanya,,,,. yang keempat: aku juga ngepost ff ini diwattpad punya aku. ada kemugkinan aku bakal ngelanjutnya di watpad aku, tapi aku juga masih bimbang sih... kalo ada yang mau baca ff ini diwattpad bisa disearch dengan nama wattpad: PIGGYNYEON / judul ceritanya langsung dengan nama sama MR DHAMPYRE.

sekian dulu dari aku,... makasih buat yang udah nyempetian waktunya buat baca ff aku ini... sampai bertemu dichap selanjutnya...


	10. Chapter 10

MR DHAMPYRE

.

.

.

.

.

"jangan asal bicara, aku tidak pernah berpacaran dengan mu, lagi pula..." jeno memberi jeda pada kata-katanya.

"... dia ini pacar ku" tangannya menarik jaemin kesamping tubuhnya.

 _Deg..._

Renjun merasa tepat didadanya terasa sangat sakit. Bahkan matanya mulai memanas dan mulai terisi dengan genangan air yang tidak bisa ia bendung lagi.

"jeno!" Ucap jaemin sambil menepuk lengan jeno yang berada disampingnya

"maaf mungkin anda salah orang" jaemin membungkukkan badannya sedikit, dan berjalan melewati renjun begitu saja.

Renjun membalik badannya menatap punggung jeno yang semakin menjauh. Air matanya terus mengalir tanpa henti, dan tangannya meremat bagian dadanya yang terasa amat sangat sakit.

"ge... Ada apa?" Suara seseorang menyapa telinga renjun dari belakang. Sesegera renjun mengusap air matanya. Renjun membalikan tubuhnya, menegakkan kepalanya. Dengan senyum yang merekah diwajahnya, renjun berjalan menghampiri orang tersebut.

"tidak, tidak ada... Emm... Mari kita pulang" ucap renjun sambil menggandeng tangan orang tersebut dengan sedikit tarikan untuk menjauh dari tempat itu.

Jaemin tengah menatap jeno intens. Sejak mereka sampai disebuah café tak ada obrolan yang mereka berdua lontarkan. Sampai pada akhirnya, jaemin yang merasa bosan memecah keheningan dengan pertanyaannya.

"jeno, kau yakin tidak pernah mengenal orang tadi?" Tanya jaemin memecah keheningan.

Jeno memutar matanya malas kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kau serius?" Tanya jaemin memastikan.

Jeno hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan dari pertanyaan jaemin.

"tapi aku seperti pernah mengenalnya!" Seru jaemin.

Jeno tak berniat menanggapi hal tersebut, dirinya lebih tertarik dengan segelas minuman bersoda yang dipesannya tadi.

"jeno...?" Panggil jaemin pelan, namun jeno masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"apa lagi ?" Jeno menatap jaemin tepat di kedua manik coklatnya.

"soal yang tadi..." Ucap jaemin dengan ragu-ragu.

Jeno hanya masih menatap sambil menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan jaemin setelahnya.

"... Apa kau serius ?" lanjut jaemin berucap.

Jeno sedikit bingung dengan ucap jaemin. Hal apa yang dimaksud jaemin disini. Jika tentang orang yang tadi makanya jeno serius tidak mengenal orang itu. Tapi jika hal lain, jeno belum tau hal apa yang dimaksud jaemin.

...

...

 _Tokk_

 _Tokk_

 _Tokk_

"Ge... keluar lah, waktunya makan malam" ucap justin dari luar kamar renjun.

Tidak ada balasan dari dalam sana. Justin sudah disana selama 30 menit, namun renjun tidak menjawab sama sekali.

Pada akhirnya justin menyerah, ia memilih meninggalkan renjun dikamarnya. Sebenarnya justin tau kalau kamar kakaknya itu tidak terkunci, hanya saja dia tau kalau renjun tidak ingin diganggu untuk saat ini.

Sementara itu renjun tengah membenamkan tubuhnya diatas kasur, dengan selimut yang menutup tubuhnya.

Matanya sembab, kulitnya semakin memucat. Tidak ada suara selain hanya isakan kecil yang sesekali lolos dari bibir renjun. Pikirannya masih memutar ulang kejadian tadi siang.

"jeno..." Gumam renjun pelan dalam isakkannya.

Renjun berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya. Berjalan lemah kearah balkon kamarnya.

Memandangi langit malam adalah hal yang menyenangkan bagi renjun. Bintang yang bertaburan berdampingan dengan bulan yang bersinar terang, membuat suasana malam ini amat sangat indah.

"waktuku tidak lama lagi..." Gumam renjun kepada langit malam.

"... Kupikir, hidup ku akan abadi. Tapi nyatanya meski sudah jadi vampire pun aku akan mati juga" adu renjun pada angin yang bersemilir sejuk menerpa wajah pucatnya.

"... Seharusnya aku paham, bahwa sesuatu yang dilarang adalah hal yang tidak baik..." Isakkan renjun telah usai dan kini hanya curahan isi hatinya.

"aku hanya tinggal menunggu waktu, yang akan membantuku untuk menghilang selamanya" renjun kembali meremat dadanya yang terasa menyakitkan sejak tadi. Bahkan rasa lebih sakit saat bibir mungilnya mengumamkan satu nama yang membuatnya menjadi lemah sebagai seorang vampire.

...

..

.

.

.

Pagi ini adalah pagi terburuk bagi seorang lee jeno. Pasalnya semalam dirinya tidak tidur sama sekali, dan baru bisa tertidur pukul setengah tujuh pagi dan terbangun pukul tujuh kurang seperempat. Ditambah cuaca pagi ini yang mendung, membuat dirinya frustrasi karna tidak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak dan nyaman.

Jeno memutuskan untuk membasuh dirinya. Pikirnya, setelah mandi akan membuat tubuhnya lebih segar.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian jeno menatap keluar jendela. Ternyata hujan sudah berjatuhan dengan derasnya, ditambah sedikit kabut putih tipis yang menyelimuti seluruh kota.

"kenapa langitnya gelap sekali..." Gumam jeno setelah menatap langit yang menggelap.

"... Apa besok akan kiamat" guamam jeno sekali lagi, diiringi tawa kecil.

"jeno waktunya makan" taeyong muncul dari balik pintu. Mengagetkan jeno yang tengah larut melihat jauh keluar jendela.

" sebentar hyung" jeno menutup jendela kamarnya.

 _'jika besok semua akan berakhir, maka biarkan aku bahagia bersama renjun'_ seketika batin jeno terdiam setelah satu nama terucap oleh batinnya.

 _'tunggu, siapa itu renjun ?'_ kini pikirannya yang berbicara

Jeno memegangi kepalanya yang seketika merasa sakit. Sekilas adegan terputar didalam kepalanya.

"aakkhhh... Sakithh.." Jeno meringis kesakitan, tangannya menarik rambutnya sendiri berharap rasa sakit itu akan menghilang.

Hasilnya nihil, rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi ditambah dengan ingatan yang sepertinya hilang terus terputar dikepalanya.

 _"apa kau ingin mengagetkan ku?"_

 _"tidak..."_

 _"lalu ?"_

 _"...aku ingin mendorongmu kebawah,njunie!"_

"aahhhkkk... Sakitthhh, raakhh saahhkk nya, sakit sekali, aahhkk" jeno terus menarik rambutnnya, sekarang posisinya sudah meringkuk dilantai kamarnya yg dingin.

 _"sudah ku bilangkan, kau bisa mengatakan apa pun yang kau tau tentang aku..."_

 _"...aku sudah mengira kalau kau sudah mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnnya..."_

 _"kau adalah vampire bukan !"_

"akkhhh, hyung" jeno berteriak memanggil taeyong, berharap hyungnya itu bisa membantu meredakan rasa sakit ini.

 _"aku mencintai manusia. Sejak 150 tahun lalu. Aku selalu mengikutinya, aku selalu menunggunya untuk bereinkarnasi, aku selalu mendatanginya disetiap malam"_

"TAEYONG HYUNG...!" jeno berteriak kencang memanggil hyungnya, sebelum akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.

CEKLEK

Pintu kamar jeno terbuka. Menampakkan raut wajah taeyong yang terlihat panik seketika setelah melihat jeno yang terbaring dilantai, dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

"JENO...!" pekik taeyong khawatir. Berlari mendekati jeno dan dengan sekuat tenanga mengendong tubuh tak berdaya jeno diatas ranjangnya.

Taeyong berlari menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil ponselnya dan kembali kekamar jeno. Taeyong menghubungi doktor yang pernah merawat jeno sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

Justin masih berdiri didepan kamar sang kakak, renjun. Sudah 1 jam justin disana berharap gegenya akan membukakan pintu untuknya. Namun sia-sia, renjun tak membukakan pintu. Dengan kesal justin membuka paksa pintu kamar renjun.

"Renjun ge...!" Pekik justin saat melihat renjun yang terbaring tak berdaya dilantai kamarnya yang dingin.

Justin mengangkat tubuh ringkuh kakaknya, kulit mereka saling bersentuhan. Dingin, itu hal yang justin rasakan saat kulit putih pucatnya bersentuhan dengan kulit pucat milik renjun, kakaknya.

Setelah membaringkan renjun diranjangnya, justin ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan kakaknya. Saat ini tidak ada siapapun dikastil tempat tinggal mereka. Hanya ada beberapa pengawal dan maid dikastil itu. Ingat mereka semua adalah vampire.

.

.

Renjun mulai membuka matanya perlahan dan kembali menutup mata saat dirasa sinar lampu yang begitu terang. Mata renjun mulai menyelusuri kamarnya itu. Disampingnya, ada adiknya yang tengah terpejam. Renjun sering kali iri dengan justin, adiknya itu. Kadang justin bisa bersikap lebih dewasa dibandingkan dirinya dan juga, justin lebih kuat darinya.

Tangan renjun mencoba mengusap surai kecoklatan milik justin. Namun baru hendak menyentuhnya, justin lebih dulu membuka matanya membuat renjun sedikit kaget.

"ge, kau tak apa ?", renjun membalasnya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"apa kau merindukan seseorang yang bernama, Lee Jeno?" Tanya juatin lagi.

Kali ini pertanyaan justin membuat renjun terkejut. Darimana dia tau nama lee jeno, renjun bahkan tak pernah bercerita kepada siapa pun tentang jeno kecuali pada jaehyun, hyung yang sudah merawatnya saat renjun dibuang dari kerajaannya dan juga lucas.

"ge, jika itu benar ku harap manusia itu tidak melupakan mu..." Justin terdiam sejenak, tangannya meraih tangan renjun kemudian menggenggamnya erat.

"... Aku hanya takut, kau akan menghilang".

Kata terakhir dari justin membuat renjun ingin menangis. Jelas-jelas kemarin jeno tak mengingatnya sama sekali, dan sekarang tubuh renjun pun mulai semakin melemah.

"maaf kan gege..." Renjun mencoba menahan air matanya dari tadi. Justin yang mengetahui akan hal itu, tengah mencoba menenangkan renjun.

"... Gege tau ini adalah sebuah kesalahan tapi gege sudah mencintainya" renjun sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi. Tangisannya mulai pecah, air matanya pun sudah mulai mengalir.

Justin mencoba menenangkan renjun dengan mengelus tangan dan juga pungung renjun.

"aku menyayanginya, aku menyayangi lee jeno" tangis renjun semakin pecah saat justin memeluknya dengan erat.

.

.

.

.

.

"RENJUN!" Pekik jeno saat dirinya tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya.

Taeyong langsung menghampiri jeno setelah mendengar teriakan jeno dari kamarnya.

"jeno, ada apa?" Ucap taeyong yang melihat keringat diwajah tampan adiknya itu.

"hyung, aku merindukan renjun, aku ingin bertemu dengannya" ucap jeno saat taeyong tengah memeluknya guna menenangkan adiknya.

 **.TBC.**

Akhirnya chap 10 selesai juga, setelah melewati banyaknya rintangan untuk menyelesaikan chap ini.

Disini aku nambahin justin buat jadi adiknya renjun, soalnya kan dari kemaren ini adiknya renjun belom ada namanya kan? Nah jadilah justin aku angkat menjadi adiknya renjun.

Maaf yang udah buat kalian nunggu lama dan maaf juga kalo ceritanya udah mulai ngebosenin.

kadang otak saya lagi benar-benar buntu, jadinya suka gak ada ide buat ngelanjut.

Tapi karna kalian semua para readers jadi saya berusaha buat ngelanjut ini cerita dan saya udah janji buat lanjut cerita ini sampe selesai, sampe tamat lah pokoknya.

Makasih bangat udah mau nunggu cerita ini


End file.
